


Beautiful Snow

by curiobi



Category: Caitlin Snow and Harrison Earth 2 Wells, The Flash
Genre: ...But he does come across as shady as feck so you can't really blame Team Flash, Again no one even considers the possibility that he might be innocent, And frigging shoot him since he can't act right, And the Hot, Barry is... distraught. -No surprise he blames himself, But what if that is not the whole story?, Caitlin Snow is beautiful, Caitlin needs to be comforted, Caitlin tries to talk him out of it, Cisco is so FURIOUS at Harrison Reverb would approve of his murderous intent, Cisco loves Caitlin like a sister, Earth 2 Harrison Wells has been lonely for a long time, Everyone thinks Harrison is guilty of taking advantage, F/F, Harrison has experience and he is not afraid to use it, He wants to build something to disintegrate Wells, Hot Sex, Hotness ensues, Iris is feeling Trigger Happy, Jesse cannot be dealing with her dad right now, Joe goes all Papa Bear on Harrison's Ass, Joe thinks they should just take Harrison out back, M/M, Okay - I'm getting a bit famous for these so here goes:, Oral Sex, You know with the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: Zoom had taken everything from her. he'd taken her ability to trust, her dignity, he'd almost even taken her sanity, she wantedneeded to feel whole again.He'd been alone since the brutal loss of Jessie's mother, the last thing he'd expected was the beautiful Caitlin Snow to look twice at him.Caitlin and Harrison collide, implode,go nuclear on each other,-but there are some unexpected repercussions. Not least from two world-class scientists of all people forgetting Newton's third law:“For every action”.- In this case,explosive mind-alteringsex -“There is an equal and opposite reaction”.- In this case the murderous rage of Team Flash who are out for Harrison'sbloodwhen they hear about it and assume Harrison took advantage of a vulnerable Caitlin traumatised after her recent abduction by Zoom.





	1. Volcano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resisted for a long time, but what could I do? They are HOT together 😍😁  
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **
> 
> ###### 
> 
> 


‘So, what did you want to tell us all?’ Barry asked as he stood with, Cisco, Joe, and Harrison in the Star Labs mission control room staring at Caitlyn.

‘Well the thing is, um, the thing is…um I'm kind of slightly, a little bit… well-

-‘ _Oh my god!’_ Cisco groaned, Strawberry Twizzle in hand, ‘ _please do **not**_ tell us you are turning back into Killer Frost. I literally _cannot_ go through that again’.

 _‘What? -No I'm not turning into killer frost!_ I told you, I recently used gene therapy to successfully suppress the Metahuman gene. I can't just _become_ her again’.

‘Okay, well if not that, then what are you trying to tell us?’

‘Well, you see, the thing is around that time when I was working on curing myself, something else happened, and now I'm slightly, you know a little, I mean medically speaking I'm... well, the thing is I'm.. um...’.

- _‘WHAT?!’_ everyone other than Harrison yelled.

‘I'm Pregnant. Slightly. _Well completely obviously,_ but well…’.

There was stunned silence then everyone started talking at once. 

> -‘Congratulations?’-
> 
> -‘Wait when did this happen?’-
> 
> -‘Who's the father?’-
> 
> -‘Are you sure about this Caitlin? You're a little young to be starting a family-
> 
> -‘ _Where's_ the father, why isn't he here with you?-
> 
> -‘He better not have skipped out on you, you deserve better than that, _if he has I'm gonna track him down and beat some responsibility into his ass!_ ’-
> 
> -‘Is it Ronnie's? I mean did you have his sperm frozen somewhere, and decide now was the time?-
> 
> - _Please_ ** _do not_** _tell me that Jay-_

-‘No, he didn't, -I never with Jay... I mean Zoom. He's not the father’.

‘Right-right, okay but who then? _-And where the hell is he?’_

‘That doesn't really matter Cisco’.

‘The hell it doesn't’, cisco yelled, ‘if some guy thinks he can just walk out on you, he's got another thing coming! -Like Joe said, _we'll track him down and beat some responsibility-_

-‘What Cisco is trying to say Barry’ interrupted, giving Cisco a look that said _calm down_. ‘Is whatever you want to do we'll support you, and help out, you know that. We're family. I think what Cisco and Joe are saying is it kinda matters if you _have_ to go through this without the dad rather than choosing to’ -Barry fell silent mid sentence staring at Wells- _‘Why do you look like that?-_

-Like you're in shock or something. Why do you care? I mean I guess you're friends or work colleagues with Caitlin or whatever, but this has nothing to do with you... No. No way, no, no no, that's not, you can't - _Oh my god Please tell me it's not you. This can't be happening, it is you, isn't it! **YOU'RE THE FATHER!** ’_

 _‘ **WHAT?!!!** ’_ Cisco and Joe yelled in outraged disbelief.

‘-I can't believe this!’ Barry shouted, ‘how could - _ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**_ -she was grieving, and Jay -she was having _nightmares_ , and what? -You just _took advantage!_ I'm so. -I can't even. You're, I’ -Barry hauled off and punched Harrison in the face. He went down like a sack of potatoes and didn't attempt to fight back.

 _‘Him?!’_ Joe yelled, striding over and hauling Harrison to his feet outraged, ‘tell me you did not do that to her!’ Harrison stared at him saying nothing. ‘SHE'S JUST A KID’ Joe bellowed pointing at Caitlin who was white as a sheet and trembling, ‘ ** _what the hell were you thinking?!!_** _’_

‘Stop!’ Caitlyn yelled as Joe was about to punch Harrison. ‘Everyone, please just stop’.

‘What? -Is Barry wrong? He isn't the one that did this to you?’

Caitlin looked away.

‘Urm hum’ Joe nodded then punched Harrison hard in the face. He went down again and didn't attempt to get up.

‘Oh my god’ Cisco moaned, his hands raking through his hair pushing it back, his mouth open in shock, ‘it really is him. I think I'm gonna throw up, like violently, - _then I'm gonna kill him! **Violently!** ’_

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Jessie came running into the room, ‘why is everybody yelling?! Dad, why are you on the floor? What happened to you, were you in a fight? -Wait were _you_ who Cisco was saying he was going to kill after being sick? Why? _What did you do this time?’_

‘I'll tell you what he did’ Cisco yelled furiously, _-‘ he took advantage of Caitlin, and if that wasn't bad enough **he knocked her up!** ’_

 _‘What!_ No. That's ridiculous, _my dad wouldn't do that!’_ She rushed over to Harrison using her speed to help him up, noting the separate bruises on his jaw and cheek indicating he'd been hit more than once. -Then she noticed the lack of abrasions on his knuckles and the lack of bruises on anyone else, _meaning he hadn't fought back!_ -‘Dad _,_ is this… oh my god is this _true?!’_

‘Apparently’. Harrison's husky whisper was barely audible his eyes fixed on Caitlin.

‘Arghh!!!’ she yelled in frustration, angrily shoving him back to the floor, _‘what is **wrong** with you?!_ Why are you like this?! I thought you liked it here, that you were finally starting to care about something or someone other than your work for a change, _like being part of this team._ -But you're just as selfish as ever! Doing whatever you want and the hell with everyone else, _and this is just downright gross!_ And was it really the way Cisco is saying? _Did you actually take advantage-_

-‘Everybody that's _enough’_ Caitlyn insisted. ‘He didn't take advantage of me we've been… seeing each other for a little while now and we-

-‘You can't seriously expect us to believe you've been secretly dating Harrison frigging Wells!’ Cisco yelled, ‘ _since when are you into creepy older men?!_ You're just saying you were dating because you want us to stop hitting him _and trust me, that ain't happening!’_

‘Dad are you alright?’ Jessie asked, concern winning over her obvious anger, -‘you look like you're in shock or something, maybe you should sit down somewhere that's not on the floor. _-Dad!’ -_ She snapped her fingers in front of Harrison's face. He jerked as if waking up abruptly, his eyes again fixing on Caitlin stood across the room from him, his expression utter disbelief, his lips moving but no sound emerging as he seemed to be struggling to ask a question.

‘Dad’ Jessie growled through clenched teeth, ‘ _I swear_ , if you ask her _how this happened_ , _I'm going to join Cisco in throwing up violently and then **I'm** going to kill you!’_

‘Although’… Cisco murmured frowning.

Everyone turned to look at Caitlin as if suddenly wondering the same thing and Caitlin backed up a step. ‘Um, well... not that it's everyone's business, I mean I did tell you all, but not about the father, you figured that out on your own. ... But I guess it's out now so um, okay so honestly I think all the experiments I was doing on myself to suppress the metahuman gene might have overridden ... I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the effects experimental gene therapy might have on contraceptive injections, because being in a physical relationship was literally the last thing on my mind at the time. ... Look, please don't be mad at Harrison, it just happened, neither of us was planning it and-

-‘Ah ha! _So you admit it!'_ Cisco erupted, ‘you weren't **_dating_ ** at all! You just said you were so desperate for a cure you were using experimental gene therapy on yourself without even knowing the side effects! And don't even get me started on the rest, like how you were trying to come to terms with what happened with Zoom. You were going through all that and he separated you from the herd, creeping up on you probably when you were working alone and vulnerable _then he pounced like the damn predator he is!’_

‘Cisco, stop! You're making it sound like I was some week lamb that strayed from the pack and got eaten by the big bad wolf, that's ridiculous’.

‘How is it ridiculous - _THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED?!’_

‘Cisco, will you stop! I am NOT a _sheep_ he prayed on when your backs were turned! -It was... it was my idea okay. I'm as much to blame for what happened as he is, not that this is even about blame, we're both adults, _we weren't doing anything wrong’._

 _‘I think the lady doth protest too much!_ Because the way I see it one of you is way more _adult_ than the other. And by that I mean he's an old perv who took advantage of you, a much younger woman, when she was at her most vulnerable! -He deserves to get punched in his frigging face _and he knows it!_ He's seen first hand the kind of damage Zoom does to people. He knows what it's like to watch someone be traumatised by Zoom up close because it happened to his daughter. And if any man, nevermind one his age even _thought_ about sleezing up to Jessie, let alone when she was still suffering from the worst of her ordeal, we all know what would happen! _He would **literally** _, use that oversized show-off Laser rifle of his and blast them to death!_ -But we're supposed to just accept what he did to you?! **The hell with that!** - _And the hell with him_. I mean I get that he can be shady sometimes, but I never thought he would... I can't believe he took advantage of you like that! If I had Barry's powers I would be shredding his heart with my fist right now, **_AND IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN HE DESERVES!’_** -Guess I'm just going to have to settle for breaching him to the inside of an active volcano! - _Oh you are **literally** gonna **fry** for this you shady son of a-__

__

-Jessie sped over to Cisco blocking his path, her expression clearly torn between her instinct to protect her family and her obvious anger fury and disgust.

-‘God’ Barry grabbed his head looking distraught, ‘this is just like what Jay did all over again. We trusted him, we thought he was our friend and he hurt you Cait, right under our noses and we couldn't stop him, couldn't protect you. -We should have this time! I'm so sorry Caitlin, this is my fault, I should have been looking out for you, I should have seen what he was up to and protected you from him, God I'm so sorry’.

‘Barry, Cisco, Joe. You've got this all wrong. I get that you're all angry, that you feel he took advantage and you weren't able to protect me, but you have got to calm down and _listen._ You too Jesse. _He didn't prey on me._ What happened between us was mutual, you have to believe that’.

‘How can I Caitlin?’ Barry sounded heartbreakingly sad, ‘I'm sorry but I think you're just saying that because you hate violence and you're afraid that one of us is going to really hurt him, and why shouldn't we? I mean how is what he did any different than Zoom? He took advantage of you too. He broke all of our trust too. How many times are we supposed to stand by and watch you get hurt and call ourselves your family?’ What happens to him for what he did isn't your fault, _please stop defending him just to save him from us’._

‘Barry, no, it wasn't like that, I'm not defending him, there's nothing to defend, I told you it was my idea, he didn't take advantage of me, it wasn't like that, _I promise you’._

 _‘It is like that!’_ Cisco shouted. ‘You keep saying it was your idea, and we're saying this isn't about us thinking you can't make your own decisions! When have we ever thought that?! This is about the _state_ you were in at the time. There is no way you could have been thinking clearly given all that's happened’.

‘Cisco's right’, Barry's expression was grave. ‘We can only go by the facts Caitlin. You just told us you're pregnant but you're not showing at all, and Harrison has only been back here a certain amount of time, and you did say were only a little pregnant. Put that all together and the timeframe for this happening has to have been in the last few months. _So let's take a look at what has happened to you in these last few months._ Zoom abducted you, terrorised you, and violated your trust, just like Thawne did to all of us. Zoom _traumatised_ you so badly you've been having hallucinations of him coming to kidnap you again, and you told us you've been having nightmares too. Caitlin, you've been suffering post-traumatic stress and we're supposed to believe you were _dating him_ in the middle of that?! How can we believe anything that happened when you were so badly traumatised was anything other than him being the selfish jerk he is! And contraception isn't just the woman's responsibility, you making a mistake with the gene therapy or whatever didn't stop him from protecting you, but it sounds like he didn't bother, he just selfishly put you at risk-

-‘Bottom line’ Cisco interrupted, ‘We all love you, and you're a sister to me, you know that, and nobody _and I mean nobody_ takes advantage of my sister and just knocks her up and gets away with it’.

‘Cisco, I love you too, but you're starting to sound less like a brother and more like a caveman’.

‘If that's what it takes to protect you from him then I'm fine with that. -YOU’ he yelled rounding on Wells ‘are you even planning to marry her now that you've knocked her up? _Not that anyone here would ever stand by and watch Caitlin marry a creep like you’._

‘What! Cisco, _stop_ , This is embarrassing, _I don't need him to marry me!’_

‘Of course not, but that's got nothing to do with it, _I'm finding out about his intentions Caitlin!_ -So **are** you? And the answer had better be yes, or Barry and Joe punching your lying face is going to be the least of your problems, _because_ _I know how to make sure no one will ever find your body,_ you-, you, _sister seducer!’_

‘Seducer?! He didn't seduce me, Cisco, please stop, you have _got_ to calm down. You're just talking crazy now _-and will you please stop saying knocked up!’_

‘Well that's what happened isn't it? You want me to say he impregnated you instead?’

‘God no’. Caitlin frowned. ‘That is the correct medical terminology, but it sounds terrible when you say it like an accusation Cisco’.

‘Dad’, Jessie implored, ‘Cisco has a point, you can't just get Catlin pregnant then sit on the floor looking shocked forever, what are you going to do about this? You realise you live on different earths, I mean how is this even going to work dad? Are you going to stay here and help her with the baby, or are you just going to be a jerk like Cisco and Barry and Joe are saying and just abandon her now that you've had your fun? -Would you really do something that horrible? -I would have said no but right now I'm starting to wonder’.

‘Everyone can you give us the room’. Harrison's voice was low, his eyes still fixed on Caitlin.

‘ **NO!** ’ Barry and Joe yelled. 

‘The room! Cisco bellowed enraged, ‘he wants _the frigging room,_ **after what he did!** I'm never going to let you be alone in a room with Catlin ever again you dick! -‘You know what **_lemme at him!_** -Jesse doesn't want me breeching him into a volcano, fine! I won't use my powers, _I'll whip his ass with my bare hands!!! Let's go Harrison, you and me! Right now, **Mano e dick!** ’_ Jesse stood scowling at Harrison clearly indicating she wasn't going to intervene this time as Cisco charged towards Harrison, only to come skidding to a halt in order to avoid colliding with Iris who was simultaneously rushing into the lab.

-’Whoa Cisco, where's the fire?! -Sorry I'm late Caitlin. I was chasing down a hot lead that turned out’ -She looked around the room, -‘ _what's going on here?_ Cisco? Dad? Barry you're _literally_ vibrating with rage. Jessie? Caitlin? - _Anyone_ want to tell me what's happening? Why is Harry on the floor and who beat him up? Okay, don't all answer at once. ... Well, judging by the fact you're all now looking like you want to kill him personally I'm guessing one of you did this to him? _-Oh my god’ Iris sighed, ‘what have you done now Harrison? -And was it really necessary to hit him you guys?’_

Everyone apart from Caitlin and Harrison started yelling at once and Iris's concerned gaze fixed on Caitlin. ‘Sweetie are you okay? I know something must have happened. It's okay, you can talk to me, you know that’.

Caitlin suddenly shook her head hugging herself, _she looked like she was going to crumble,_ ‘I never imagined, -I thought I, -Ronnie and I, we were supposed to, -I don't know if I can now, so much has changed, what if too much has happened to me, and I'm like she was, and I'm cold and terrible and... and ...’.

Iris walked over to Caitlin, putting her arms around her and gently steering her a towards the corridor, away from the roiling mass of seething negative emotions in the room. ‘Let's go get some air okay sweetie’. Iris paused on the way out and turned to give Harrison a killing look. ‘I need you to believe me when I tell you I get my temper from my dad. I'm going to talk to Caitlin alone now and if I hear anything and I mean _anything_ I don't like regarding you and her, I am going to take the gun my father gave me that I have in my purse right now and I am going to come back here and shoot you with it, do you understand? _So just picture that until I get back!_

__Jessie, I know he's your dad and I'm sorry you had to hear that’.

Jessie glared at her dad, ‘he's an adult, he had to know everyone would freak out about him just being with Caitlin let alone this, and I'm not going to defend his actions until he gives me a reason to - _because right now I'm tempted to shoot him in the kneecap myself!’_


	2. Beautiful Snow - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. From this chapter on this story is being rewritten to follow my usual descriptive style. I tried a minimalist thing, tried to do pacing and I don't like it. 😥Descriptions are life for me! 😍😍😍
> 
> Reading this story I don't feel it's me. I have experimented with a screen play style of writing with my Captain Cold story and it's fine for two chapters but then now I'm like DESCRIBE SOMETHING DAMN IT, and emotion, anything! 😨So the rewriting and reorganiaing of this story commences. And Captain Cold will be next! 
> 
> Unfortunately the site does not let you lock a fic for editing or revert to a draft. So just letting you know major changes are imminent!
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me and your encouragement and support!

Harrison sighed, trying to adjust to the hard floor of the pipeline prison cell. For the second time since he'd known Joe West, -the first being when he'd stolen Barry's speed-, Joe had thrown him jail to prevent himself, and probably others, from shooting him. 

Jessie hadn't lifted a finger to stop them and he couldn't blame her. She had every right to be upset with him. But she was going to have to get over it because if he had anything to say about it, she was going to have a little brother or sister. _whether she liked the idea or not._

It was early evening and everyone had been exhausted when Joe hauled him off or rather he let him. -If nothing else to put an end to the never-ending circular arguments that had broken out about how much of a crime he had committed against Snow. All any of them could apparently decide on was Snow must have been too traumatised to know what she was doing when she turned to him, and she couldn't be considered a reliable witness in his defence, which naturally gave them leave to ignore her repeated insistence that it was mutual and he hadn't done anything wrong. -His character it seemed, already dubious at best what with committing and covering up a murder he'd committed as Jessie knew, and originally being an agent of Zoom -no matter how unwilling, meant him getting Snow pregnant was the last straw, leaving the group in a quagmire about what to do with him. Except Cisco. He wasn't budging from his initial, breech-to-the-inside-of-an-active-Volcano standpoint.

Re-picturing the situation in the control room before he was dragged away, he wasn't surprised that no one had believed Snow when she kept insisting that he hadn't done anything wrong. She'd looked so damn fragile trying to defend him, like a broken Angel. Looking at Snow _he certainly wouldn't believe his innocence in any member of the group's place,_  in fact, he admired their restraint, at threatening rather than actually shooting him. And to some degree, he couldn't help but condemn himself because he was guilty, if not for taking advantage then for poor judgment. Just because you could do something didn't mean you should. Snow was smart and strong, yes, but a lot had happened to her lately and everyone no matter how strong had their breaking point. He knew that all too well. He wasn't one for regrets, and he didn't regret being with her, but that didn't alter the fact he shouldn't have the first time, and after that, he shouldn't have let it continue.  _-But Snow had become an addiction._ He'd kept that to himself because saying that would have been the _definition_ of not helping the situation at best, -and given the real anger directed towards him, suicide at worst.

Snow had looked like she was going to pass out on her feet before he was thrown in here yet again, and Barry, ever helpful Barry, had literally swept her up in his arms and carried her off to rest in the Med Bay. He should have been ashamed at the rush of jealousy he felt as Barry carried off his pregnant… whatever Snow was to him, but he wasn't. The fact was they might look like a bright young couple with their whole lives ahead of them, and it might have been better or more appropriate if it was Barry's child she was carrying and not his,  _but it was **his** ,_ he'd pit that child inside her, and he'd resigned himself to accepting that fact. He accepted that he'd been wrong, yes, and it certainly hadn't been his intention to get Snow pregnant, but when all was said and done,  ** _he wasn't sorry he had._**

That was why he hadn't even attempted to say a word in his own defence. -Besides even if he had some defence or had been inclined to voice it, the only opinion that mattered to him here was Snow's and Jessie's of course,  _although she was madder than a wet hen at him,_ and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

Sitting here in this glorified timeout  box, nursing a bruised cheek from Barry and a bruised Jaw from Joe was probably for the best, it not only gave Snow the chance to get some much-needed rest, it also gave him the time to figure out exactly _when_ this had happened.

He smiled to himself as it dawned on him, and he wondered what Snow would say, if he told her he'd  _felt_  it when it happened, he just hadn't realised exactly what he was feeling at the time,  _now he knew._

He couldn't help remembering how things had got started between them, which contrary to popular belief really had been just because Caitlin had turned to him.  _No,_ he'd wanted her from the very first moment Barry first brought him to Star Labs and he'd seen her standing there looking at him like she'd seen a ghost. 

The first time it happened he'd been working late in the lab, so late that even Barry and Ramon had called it a night and gone home, vowing to stay up long enough to get through the last of a Star Trek movie it seemed from the conversation they'd already watched a hundred times together, and Jessie and Iris were having a girls-only sleepover, _which was the only kind he was ever likely to approve of._

When he'd called to check up on Jessie later, she told him she and Iris were painting each other’s nails, putting mud packs on their faces, eating popcorn, cookies, and ice cream, while gossiping about boys, and watching bad Sci-Fi movies from the Earth One 1950s. He hadn't known whether that was gender-based sarcasm or not, sarcasm ever increasingly becomming Jesse’s default setting with him. He'd had no idea if she was actually wasting time on cosmetics and non-educational films, and knowing her she could just as well have been rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone and enjoying messing with him because what she was actually doing was complex string theory. -Just in case, he'd told her there was nothing wrong with her face, so no need for frivolous cosmetic treatments, and non-educational television was far below her intellect. She would be better served working in the lab with him. She'd told him not to be a square, _whatever that meant._  Baffled, he'd told her he hadn't exactly picked up on Earth One lingo but it wouldn't surprise him if the primitives here were so backwards they actually did place a connotation for a negative personality trait on an equilateral shape, they were after all idiots after all.

Jessie had laughed, he assumed at rather than with him, as she told him goodnight and to try not to stay up all night working alone because that was also something squares did. He'd snorted and hung up the phone, glad to notice that she sounded happy, which eased his tension at her being away from him a little.  

Jesse, unlike him, seemed to have bounced back from her ordeal with Zoom in spectacular fashion, maybe because she'd been defiant and spitting with rage at Zoom practically the entire time he had her hostage, and no matter how hopeless it seemed deep down she had to have known he would  _never_  stop trying to find her as long as he was alive, all she had to do was hold on, and she had.

He'd sighed and removed his glasses rubbing his eyes. Maybe he should call it at a night, he could pick up in the morning and of course, _it wouldn't do to become a square._

Caitlyn Snow was the only other person still in the lab. She’d been holed up working on some formula when he'd heard the sound of glass smashing. Star Labs never went too long without a break in or a disaster so he'd grabbed his rifle and went running. He couldn't see anyone else in the lab as he raced up to the glass windowed side of the lab, weapon drawn. Judging by the look of fury on Catlin's face he assumed she had smashed a vial in a very un-Caitlin Snow like outburst. He'd powered the weapon down as she started throwing research papers to the floor and pounding her fist against the wall, figuring it was so unlike her to lose control she probably wouldn't want an audience to witness it. He'd been about to leave, glad she hadn't noticed him, when she'd just crumpled, the rage going out of her as she slowly sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The next thing he knew he was at her side offering comfort and support. 

He'd made her a cup of sweet tea because he'd seen her drink it before, although  _how_  she could drink that stuff was beyond him, it literally had no kick to it. She'd sipped at it warming her cool hands and tried to explain how the wall she'd had hit with her research, had driven her to literally hit the wall with her research, but she kept breaking into sobs, and in the end, he'd told her it was better to let it out than keep holding it in. Actually,  he had no idea if that was true or not, but it sounded like the kind of thing Jesse would berate him for not saying in this situation and it seemed appropriate since she was crying anyway and didn't seem able to stop, so he went with it. 

He let her sob on his shoulder, and it seemed to him that she had a lot more than her current predicament to sob over, everything that had happened with Ronnie and the betrayal and abuse by that bastard Hunter / Zoom / Jay had clearly taken its toll. Was was the first time she had let herself be this vulnerable, let herself truly grieve and rail and weep? 

He wondered why she was confiding in him and not Cisco or Barry and decided maybe it was just because he was there, and convenient to talk to, in the way it sometimes was easier to talk to people you didn't know that well than people you were close to, because you didn't care as much about what they thought of you.

Maybe Snow hadn't been able to talk to Barry in particular because they were too close. Since he'd first seen them together and noticed the way they often communicated through silent looks he'd calculated a high probability that something was going between them, even if it was something neither would admit.

Especially not since Barry only had eyes for his childhood sweetheart and object of his never-ending infatuation Iris West.

When Caitlin had finally let enough of her pent-up emotion out to pull herself together a little he'd still just held her, figuring she could use the comfort. It had taken a while for him to realise that clearly already exhausted she'd actually cried herself to sleep. 

He'd carried her to his and Jesse's makeshift side room at the lab and laid her on his bed, deciding against taking her to the med bay for two reasons. One she probably shouldn't be left alone right now. Two she had probably had all she could stand of looking at the medical equipment she couldn't find a way to make a cure for herself with. The only other beds in the building as far as he'd known were his and Jesse's so it had been the only  option.

Snow had clung to him in her sleep when he tried to let her go and it had reminded him oddly of Jessie doing the same thing when she was very little, so he'd done what he knew worked and held her hand until she fell back into a fitful sleep. 

Snow had shot bolt upright hours later not knowing where she was and he'd explained. He'd been working away on his mathematical theories, unable to sleep himself and Snow had seemed nothing short of mortified at her loss of control. He'd told her control was overrated. 

She'd decided her face had to look puffy and she had to look a mess, and he'd told her truthfully that she looked beautiful. He'd meant it. The rest had done her good. The lines of stress were gone from her face and she looked like what she was, a brilliant beautiful young woman. 

She'd looked at him with those big doe eyes of hers and then gone to wash her face. He'd never actually seen her without makeup on before and when she returned he suddenly found himself wondering how old she actually was? He'd known she was young, younger than him, apart from Joe who on Team Flash wasn't? -But this had been ridiculous,  _she'd looked like a child._

Taken aback he'd just asked her how old she was. She'd given him a somewhat mysterious smile for someone who was apparently so young and neglected to answer. Then surprised him by walking up to him and putting her cool hands on his face. He'd expected her to give him some platitudes regarding him being there for her, and he'd been about to say it wasn't necessary when she _really_ surprised him by pulling his head down and kissing him.

 _He'd had no idea where that came from,_ or why, but the moment their lips met it was like his entire body just **_ imploded_** -there was no other word for it.

He'd had no idea what was happening, and wondered if it was some kind of earth 1 earth 2 different frequencies colliding thing, because he'd never felt anything like it ever, not even with Jesse's mother, the one true love of his life, and he was pushing Snow back against the wall, out of control as he had never been in his life before, and her hands were tangling in his hair as she was kissing him as frantic and out of control as he was kissing her.

When they'd come up for air he realised she was on her tiptoes and just how much he was leaning down to kiss her, -he'd also never seen her without heels on before, she was much shorter than he'd realised  _and so damn young._

He was backing away guiltily when she'd shoved  _him_  back against the wall and started tugging at his clothes. ‘Wait a minute’ he'd gasped out, not knowing how he'd found the strength to stop her, -because she wasn't herself right now, he couldn't-

-‘I know what I'm doing, what I want’ she'd told him, ‘so stop looking at me like that, like I'm a kid who can't make her own decisions. I feel like I've been alone since Ronnie died the first time, that what I had with him when he came back wasn't real, and that's why it couldn't last. -And then Jay came along, and I thought… maybe there was another chance for me… but… he was lying to me, using me to help him stay alive long enough to steal Barry's speed. When he kidnapped me, I… I still felt sorry for Jay, I mean for Hunter… he was so broken, but as Zoom, he was merciless, evil, a monster I could never love.

Zoom didn't, it was like he  _couldn't_ understand how I could like Jay and not him, he thought because I said yes to sharing a few kisses with him as Jay that…’. 

‘He didn't …. He didn't rape me, I know that's what everyone's thinking, but the threat was always there, and he could have, there was nothing I could have done to stop him, and I was so _afraid_  all the time he kept me chained up as a prisoner. I never want to feel that scared again, and I  _never_  will’. I'll never allow anyone to victimise me ever again. I didn't think I'd even want another man to touch me again, but I started to… I've been wanting to do this, it isn't just because I was upset earlier, please …. I want to’,

 _And that had been it,_  his control had been hanging on by a thread the entire time, and at her insistence she wanted this, wanted him, he'd lifted her up in his arms kissing her until he thought he'd go crazy, until they were undressing each other like they were both reckless and young instead of only one of them being young and neither of them being reckless by nature.

There was nowhere to be in the room, the floor was too cold, the single cots weren't wide or strong enough, so he'd held her up in his arms pressing her up against the wall. He'd been asking her if she was sure when she'd taken him in hand where he'd been harder than he'd ever been in his life and guided him into her. She'd grimaced as if it hurt as he pulled her down on him while pushing up inside her and he'd given her time to adjust to him although he didn't know how he'd managed it, and when the last of his control snapped he'd given into the insanity between them and started moving inside her.

She'd been wet for him, warm, and so incredibly  _tight,_ he'd been forced to take it easy, moving slowly, concentrating on kissing her while tilting her hips so he was sliding against her G-Spot inside, and brushing up against her sensitive bundle of nerves outside with every thrust as she'd tightened her arms and legs around him and making deep abandoned moaning noises that made him even hungrier for her and drove him crazy as they changed to high pitched whimpers as he'd felt her starting to come for him, gripping him fiercely tight inside her as he'd palmed her breast, curving his back and bending his head to lick, bite, and suckle her breast, using his experience to prolong and enhance her pleasure, as her mouth fell open, her cries louder, spiking his pleasure. -And the way she was getting wetter for him meant he was finally able to thrust faster and harder inside her, his palms under her firm rounded rear holding her tighter against him as he took her, his lips against hers tasting her cries until the demands of his body and her louder and louder cries had him breaking the kiss and crying out harshly as she made him come for her, -and it had been more than just physically explosive, it felt stronger, deeper, than anything he'd experienced before, it felt like he was  _supposed_  to be inside her, like he  _belonged_  there, like she was his  _home_ , which was insane because they were _literally_ from two different universes. 

He'd been expecting regret from her afterwards maybe even censure for taking advantage, he received neither. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't rejecting him now that it was over, instead, she was smiling at him and even kissing him as they retrieved their ripped and discarded clothes. 

She'd taken him by the hand and led him into the shower with her, and he realised he should have thought of this before, it was the perfect place. He'd soaped her down, rinsed her off, adjusted the nozzle to mist, pressed her up against the clean shower cubicle wall and shown her what an experienced lover could offer her. He'd slowly kissed his way down her back and spread her open for him from behind so he could feast on her, get inside her with his tongue as her hands clenched into fists and she was bitting into her lip trying not to cry out, but he'd wanted her to let go, and kept going relentlessly until she couldn't hold back her cries anymore, climaxing wet and sweet and delicious against his demanding tongue buried inside her. 

Without him holding her up her knees actually buckled, and he caught her, rising to his feet with her in his arms. ‘Haven't you ever had that done to you before little girl?’ He'd husked in her ear amused wrapping her wet thighs around his waist as she quivered in his arms.

‘Yes, but not like… that was um…’

 _‘I want you’_ he'd husked low, his lips at the base of her graceful neck, ‘Can I have you again?’

She'd glanced down at him, her eyes widening a little as he slipped her down a little lower in his arms so she could feel him up against her, ‘Oh, um you can again so soon’.

‘Yes, I can again so soon’, he'd smiled because her obvious surprise amused him, ‘must be an earth 2 higher frequency thing, because your reaction has me guessing older men are expected to have less sexual stamina here’.

‘Well... not in all cases, I'm not sure that's scientifically accurate, but generally-

-He'd kissed her then, pushing her wet hair back from her face and pressing her up against the shower cubicle.

‘Put me inside you like you did before,  _show me that you want it’._

‘Okay’ but she'd sounded reticent, shy even, much more like the reserved Caitlin he had come to know and he wondered if she would be as wild this time as she'd been up against the wall in his room or if that was a onetime thing. 

She'd grasped him and her touch had shot through him. ‘Rub me up against you nice and slow’, he'd husked low in her ear, ‘don't put me inside yet, I want you to be hungry for it like you were before, to slide down on it, to take me all the way, god you were so tight, but I want you more open this time, so I don't have to hold back as much’. 

Snow had been getting wetter for him at his words, he'd been able to feel it even with the warm shower mist spraying them. ‘Come on snow’ he'd told her, ‘that's it, back and forth, just like that, slower, right there, right there until you tell me you want it’. 

‘Please’, she'd murmured against his neck, as he'd felt her full cupid-bow lips quivering against the muscles in his neck, taunt with the restraint of holding back. ‘please’. 

‘Not until you say it’, he pulled back to look into her eyes while holding her up effortlessly, ‘say: _I want you inside me Harrison’._

‘I – I’.

_‘Look at me’._

She moved to kiss him then as if she couldn’t look into his eyes while saying it, and he got lost in kissing her, pleasure spiking hard through his body as she whimpered, ‘I want you to come inside me Harrison’ against his lips  **_and that had done it_**  

He'd hoisted her up higher in his arms, working her up and down on him, as it got intense, wilder than before even, as he pulled out, setting her on her feet and turning her around so he could take her from behind, her back pressed against his chest, his hands cupping her breast, the hot shower spray misting over them, as he angled himself intuitive to her moaning for him, making sure he was sliding against the right places inside her, one hand in her hair tilting her head back so he could kiss her, the other working skillfully between her legs, her cries turning into desperate whimpers as she was tightening even more around him, her body demanding his seed, but he held back, prolonging her pleasure with all the skill he had until she was whimpering that she couldn't take anymore, and the breaking the last of his control and making him come hard for her.

Afterwards, as he'd watched snow dress while he towelled off and hunted for something to wear. He'd wanted to do something he hadn't wanted to do with any woman since he'd lost Jessie's mother, He wanted to spend the night with her, to hold her in his arms as he slept behind her, -to wake up that way in the morning, to kiss the back of her neck and make her breakfast, and then be with her again. But there was nowhere for two people to sleep comfortably together in this earth's Star Labs even if Snow wanted to spend the whole night with him, which he had no evidence to suggest she did.   

The next day at work Snow acted like nothing had happened.  He was disappointed he couldn't deny it, but he'd taken his cues from her and acted like last night hadn't happened. 

That evening Team Flash had called it a night and he and Snow were once again the only ones in the lab. Jesse was spending another night at Iris's apartment since she loathed the cot at the lab and Iris kept assuring them she was glad of the company. He'd been working on a tachyon based speed enhancing modification for Barry's suit in the engineering room when Snow walked in. He'd thought she was leaving and come to say goodnight. -Snow was polite to a fault. Instead, she hadn't said a word to him, just silently taken him by the hand and pulled him into the shower with her. He hadn't been expecting it, _and he was thrilled,_ the moment their lips met, he was lost to reason, being with her was intoxicating, explosive, life-altering, and he realised it hadn't been a onetime shot of intensity, the pull between them really was that strong.

She seemed to have trouble looking at him as she asked him to be gentle because she was a little tender from the night before, and not for the first time he found it disturbingly arousing when she got shy on him, and couldn't resist kissing her as he told her he would do whatever she wanted, but it wasn't easy to restrain himself and be gentle because she was driving him _crazy,_ with the way she was touching him, and kissing him back, and god he  _wanted_  her, revelling in every second of being with her, tasting her, teasing her with his tongue inside her until she came for him, wet and ready for him as he was pushing inside, when she promised him she was ready to take it, as he drove into her over and over again, using all of his skill to push her to another orgasm, and she got so tight around him when she came for him again, it almost made him lose control and come, instantly, but he fought to hold back becuase he didnt have enough gentle in him to stop himself from pounding his climax into her, so he'd pulled out, climaxing hard, her stomach while kissing her, his body still spiking hard with pleasure, his bronzed hand dark against her pale skin as he watched himself massaging his seed into the soft flat stomach making it glisten beautifully.

The look on her face after he'd done it had amused him, making him ask again ‘hasn't anyone ever done that to you before little girl?’ She'd shook her head her eyes wide and he hadn't been able to resist kissing her some more, not least of all because rubbing his seed into her had been incredibly erotic for him, and he was so turned on to have been the first man to ever do that to her that he'd wanted her again, -and that was putting it too mildly. He'd been, for want of a more civilised term, seething with craven lust for her, to the extent that he doubted he'd have the control he needed, given she was delicate. So mindful of his intense desire he stamped down the all-consuming need to be inside her again and satisfied himself by sinking to his knees, gently parting her thighs and kissing her softly in between them, as she whimpered desperately, half in protest that she couldn't take any more, and half in pleasure as she tightened her soft thighs around his face, just the way he liked while he skillfully pleasured her, teasing her pretty Strawberry-pink clitoris with teasing flicks of his tongue, taking his time and enjoying himself until he was finally rewarded with her climax, her hands in his hair, her head thrown back against the shower wall, his name on her lips as she gasped and cried out.

She'd whispered she wanted to do the same thing to him against his mouth when he stood and bent to kiss her, and was like tossing a lit match on him while he was doused with gasoline, _he went up in flames,_ but Snow was having the problem of her legs not holding her up again, so he reluctantly relented, rinsing her down instead, and carrying her to his fold-out bed again. 

As he'd laid her down their eyes had locked and he'd known what was between them wasn't something casual he could just walk away from, not least of all because he'd grown so hard from her just _looking_ at him, it had actually been uncomfortable, but he'd ignored it because no woman liked a lover only concerned with his own climax. Besides, he craved her climax. Needed it. Loved the way her reservations fell away and her natural passion blazed forth, how hot and wet she got for him, how intoxicating she smelled, how divine she tasted.

He didn't know if it was an Earth 1, Earth 2, thing or just a rare collision of pheromones and sexual tension that was resulting in cataclysmic sexual combustion between them, and _he didn't care,_ he just wanted to bring her pleasure in whatever way he could. -And more than that, he wanted to be with her, because he enjoyed spending time with her. Her bio-medicinal knowledge and practical skills meant she was as brilliant as she was accomplished, she also had a wry, quirky sense of humour and was as fun as she was interesting once you got past her natural reservations.

In short, he didn't just want to sleep with Snow he wanted an _relationship_ with her, but he'd kept that to himself because there was nothing to indicate she wanted more from him than sex. It was obvious she'd never done casual sex before, but it didn't mean she wanted to be in a full-time relationship with him. In fact, given everything she'd been through it was likely she didn't want to commit to anything serious with anyone right now, not just him, and he didn't want to pressure her just because commitment was what he wanted. So he didn't push.

-But accepting the situation as it was, didn't mean he **hated**  it any less when she left after every time they were together.


	3. Beautiful Snow - Part 3

It was late afternoon and he was working in the lab blissfully alone for a change as Ramon was off on a date of all things.

He wondered if he was going to hear from Snow as he worked through the adjustments he was making to his laser rifle so it had more power, less recoil on the trigger squeeze, and less overheat after multiple bursts. He hadn't seen her all day, she was off doing something at Mercury labs with an old colleague, and he couldn't help thinking that Team flash and Allen, in particular, should be more careful to let Snow know how much she was needed and appreciated, before she was poached by an offer to do more with her genius than just patch up Allen.

He didn't like the idea of Snow leaving at all, and felt if it meant seeing her every day he'd tell the head of Mercury Labs, his doppelganger's old friend, the long overdue truth, and offer her his genius contributions, which with her pragmatic British sensibilities, she would inevitably accept.

The realisation his thoughts were preoccupied with a woman who he had only started seeing two nights ago had him frowning, then he remembered what it had felt like to be with her the last two evenings and he couldn't blame himself for being preoccupied, - _because it had been incredible._

‘Hey dad’.

‘Hey Jesse’. He looked up, ‘to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? -Hold that answer for a second, what are we thinking about for dinner? -And do not say Italian. What passes for Pizza on this earth is a travesty. _Who the hell invented deep pan and what we're they thinking?_ -Wait, speaking of dinner, I thought you were ditching me yet again to spend another night at Iris West's house eating home cooked meals?’

‘I was. I mean she said it was no trouble. But I've kinda been there every night this week. I didn't want to impose’.

‘Ah, so what you're saying is, even though, to this day, I cannot cook anything to your fussy eater liking, you're here instead of there because you've desperately missed spending time with your genius father’.

‘I'm not even slightly saying that’ she huffed as he smiled at her.

‘So, dinner. How about Big Belly burgers? Since cholesterol is enviably a myth to a speedster do you want the double-double or the triple-tripple?’.

His phone vibrated, and he checked the screen. It was a message from Snow asking him to meet her 1 hour later at a set of coordinates. - _But why coordinates instead of an address?_

He looked up, noticed Jesse had her arms crossed and was glaring at him, and _sighed inwardly. He knew that look!_ She was about to let him have it about something he'd done that she didn't like. It was the same look she'd given him when she was 3 months old and he'd tried to introduce her to the health benefits of pureed green vegetables. She'd taken one taste, spat it out in apparent outrage and disgust and then glared at him refusing to eat another spoonful.

Her mother had come to the rescue with pureed carrots, -basically the pure sugar of vegetables-, which of course she'd preferred, and in his opinion, it had set up permanent favouritism at meal times, with her mother getting all the smiles and him all the glares and distrustful looks anytime he had a spoon in his hand.

‘What's wrong?’ he asked resigning himself to the teenage tirade obviously coming his way, while simultaneously realising the coordinates Snow had sent triangulated to a location inside the large Star Labs compound.

‘We need a better place to stay. _I'm starting to feel like a lab rat in a cage here dad!’_

-‘Jesse’ he cajoled trying to placate his perturbed offspring, ‘Your genius father, will, I promise, do something about having to be holed up in this Lab every time we come here. I'm not crazy about it either, but it's not like I can just walk around looking at real estate on this earth, because thanks to that Thawne imposter, your dad's handsome face belongs to a famous confessed murderer on this earth remember? _-Did I ever tell you how much I **hate** Eobard Thawne?’_

‘You may have mentioned it two or three thousand times, yes’.

 _‘Well that's because I hate him!_ I mean what kind of name is Eobard? What were his parents thinking? Of course he wasn't going to turn out right, you wouldn't give a dog a name like that! It would probably go crazy hearing “Eobard, Eobard, fetch” all the time! -Actually, maybe I shouldn't blame his parents. Given the strength of Thawne's evil there's a distinct possibility _he strangled them to death at birth with his own umbilical cord **and named himself!** ’ _

‘Wow’. Jesse laughed. 'I think you're a starting to lose it dad’

‘Oh, _I'm_ the crazy one to you!’

‘If the crazy fits. I mean you're the one ranting about a new-born committing patricide’.

‘-And Matricide Jesse. Try to pay attention. What I’m telling you is that man was **_insane._** He kills Allen's mother, kills my doppelganger, steals his identity, _my identity,_ spends the next 15 years wasting his life with stupid schemes, inevitably gets found out because he wasn't nearly as smart as he thought he was, -then managed to not only meet but also tell his own ancestor who he was, jeopardising his own existence, and if that wasn't enough he leaves him in possession of a loaded firearm watching him terrorise everybody’.  
‘Eddie knew he couldn't stop a speedster with bullets and he had a hero complex a mile wide. -Of course he was going to shoot himself! -Eobard _literally_ drove his own Ancestor to suicide, and got erased from the timeline because he was never born, but no, _he couldn't even get dying right,_ because by that point he was already in a closed paradoxical loop. -Some genius. If he was so damn smart _how did he manage to become the human equivalent of Schrodinger's cat?!_ -And to top it all he still managed to bequeath Allen Star Labs, so that on this earth, the place I founded, the place synonymous with _my_ name and _my_ achievements, first belonged to a self-confessed murderer and now belongs to a child who is using it as his personal speedster test track and metahuman holding cell.  
Only a madman would leave an entire science lab to a boy who I haven't seen achieve a single scientific breakthrough. _Not one,_ despite having world-class scientists and state of the art research and development at his disposal. Don't get me wrong I _hate_ Thawne, he's a sociopath with anger management issues, -but as crazy and evil as Thawne is... was, is, whatever, -at least he's an actual functioning scientist! _Which is more than I can say for Mr Allen!’_

‘You know what dad, I'm not thrilled about what Thawne did either, as for Barry, you and I both know he's a good guy, and speaking as a fellow particle accelerator created speedster, I think maybe the scientific discovery has taken a backseat because now he's basically a living science experiment. _Anyway, none of that means we have to stay here just so you can side eye his lack of scientific output Dad! So unless you want **me** committing patricide- _

-‘Alright, alright. I will find some solution Jesse. You're not the only one who wants out of this place. _Ramon is driving me crazy._ I need my space to think, to work, and that boy is a menace. You know he actually-

-‘Oh come on dad’ Jesse laughed, ‘you know you love him really’.

‘I do not. That's absurd. _I deny it’._

‘Really, because I've observed you enjoy bouncing ideas off Cisco and building things with him _almost_ as much as you enjoy annoying him on purpose. It's actually quite juvenile on your part dad. Although, I do have to say it is pretty entertaining watching you two bicker like an old married couple’.

‘We do not!’.

‘Uh, _yeah you do,_ everybody's seen it’.

‘Nonsense. You're just projecting your delusions on others’.

‘Whatever gets you through the day dad. Now back to what gets _me_ through the day, _namely, getting the hell out of this concrete prison’._

‘Look Jesse, I agree that we need our own place. I'm not just telling you what I think you want to hear. I know you think I have a habit of doing that-’

_-’That's because you **do** have a habit of doing that!’-_

‘-Nonsense. Although in this instance, I actually happen to _agree_ with something you want to hear for a change! If we're going to be visiting this low-frequency rock as often as we have been in a desperate attempt to fight whatever new catastrophe is blighting our lives we should definitely get our own place’.

‘Wow dad, positive about our lives much?’

‘Hey, you're the one saying you want out of this attack prone shop of horrors, I'm just agreeing with you’.

‘Well **Finally** _!_ she huffed crossing her arms. Did I mention the whole feeling like _a rat in a cage thing!’_

‘Yes, you mentioned it. Despite all your rage’.

-‘Wait, -isn't that, that's _a song!_ Cisco plays it when he can't get something he built to work! -and you're always telling him you'll teach him the true meaning of rage if he doesn't shut it off!’ Jesse glared harder. ‘You're not funny dad’.

‘Where's your evidence to support that wildly inaccurate theory?!’

‘Dad!’

‘Alright, alright, I promise to do something about getting us a place if you promise not to do anything drastic like fake an earth one ID and try to do it yourself!’

‘The only thing I'm promising is that is _exactly_ what I'll do! Don't think I won't!’

‘Oh I know you would. Now, where are we on that dinner order? How about Thai food instead of burgers? Or-

-‘Hold on Dad’, Jesse checked her phone, ‘It’s from Iris’, she waved the screen at him excitedly and he tried to read the message. ‘She said it's a friend emergency, she had a rough day at work and she's afraid she's going to eat an entire bucket of Rocky Road to herself without help, _and_ she has the notebook cued up on Netflix, I have to stop her from watching that! Netflix keeps a record of your horrible movie choices and suggests worse ones. This could ruin her entire recommendation rating!’

‘Ms West's plight’ he mocked gravely, ‘Does indeed sound dire’.

‘Yep. I'm definitely needed. Can I go over dad?’

‘Alright, but only if Iris picks you up’.

‘She doesn't live that far away, I can just run over there’.

‘No. If you want to stay over at Iris's tonight that's fine with me, but I don't want you running at night with luggage, _or stopping for any adolescent-inappropriate detours for that matter’._

‘You got me dad, I was going to stop at a bar to pool hustle and drink whiskey on the rocks with unsavoury motorcycle gang types’.

‘You know, just for that you're wearing the tracking watch’.

‘But-

-‘The _watch_ young lady’.

‘Oh my god, _fine_ ’.

He fastened the watch on her wrist as she glared at him belligerently. ‘I was only joking Dad’.

‘I know’ he grinned at her, ‘But why would I or any parent for that matter, miss the opportunity to keep tabs on their precocious genius of a daughter, hmm?’

-‘No, I mean I don't drink whisky on the rocks, because _everyone_ knows only _babies_ drink their whisky like that! I take my whisky much like I take my brandy, _straight up_ ’.

‘You know’ he growled baring his teeth at her as he double secured the watch, ‘I am prepared to revisit that idea where I build you an inescapable daughter cube’.

‘Good luck with that dad’ Jesse grinned, ‘ _no cube can hold me!’_

She laughed, and just like the moment he'd first heard it when she was a baby her laugh was one of his favourite things to hear in the world as well as hopelessly infectious and he couldn't help laughing too.

The watch needed to have its alarm reactivated and be recalibrated to this earth's frequency to be of any use. He'd been forced to permanently disable the watch's alarm function on their earth when Jessie became a speedster or else deal with it going off constantly when he was anywhere near his own child.

They worked on the watch in companionable tandem and Jesse's phone rang just as they finished.

‘Hi Iris, yeah dad said I could come over, ... yeah okay. -Dad, Iris says she's going to pick me up soon. I could just run over there but apparently she's as ridiculous as you about me running at night with a case’. Jesse held out her phone. ‘She wants to talk to you dad’.

He took the phone watching Jesse rush over to her small makeshift closet pulling out clothes and stuffing them into a small case... _too many clothes for an overnight stay_ he observed.

‘Hello Iris.... Yes... well I happen to think a lab is a perfect environment for a young lady who happens to be a genius. ... Okay, yes, I suppose rooming with your dad might not be quote-unquote cool, but- ...no I'm not suggesting she doesn't need interaction with someone other than me on this Earth, I just- ... -okay, **_fine!_** _She can stay with you while we're here’._

Jessie yelped in excitement and he rolled his eyes accepting that he'd been successfully played. _They had obviously been planning this all along._

At least that explained her packing practically every piece of clothing she had on this earth, -and at least he'd got the tracking Watch on her. Hopefully, she wouldn't hack it this time and discover some other terrible secret about his activities, - _oh who was he kidding that thing would be hacked the second she got into the car!_

Well at least Jesse would be with Iris, so hopefully she wouldn't get into too much trouble. He was actually glad of Iris, she was a good influence on his genius progeny and Jesse seemed to genuinely like spending time with her. Things could have been a lot worse, _like Jesse sneaking off to spend time with the besotted Wally West for example._

Iris arrived soon, and he walked Jesse to the front of the lab and saw her into Iris's car, ignoring Jesse's objection that as a certified genius she could manage to navigate the treacherous 12 steps from Star Labs to Iris's car waiting out front without his help. -And she could carry her own bag, and No, he didn't need to double check she'd packed her speedster formulated protein bars, - _and she didn't want or need an escort to the car,_ much less a heavily armed one!

 _He disagreed with all her objections, especially the objection to an armed escort._ Cisco's assurances the security system was better than it had ever been didn't exactly inspire confidence given the number of hostiles that routinely strolled into Star Labs uninvited. _So Jesse was getting an escort from a father with a charged laser rifle **whether she liked it or not.**_ He could hardly be expected to rely on the “revolving door security system” Snow said Oliver Queen called it during what he had to assume was another homoerotic charged Team-up mission with Allen.

He was running late by the time he saw Jesse off and hurried to the coordinates to meet Snow. He was hoping she wanted to meet him to talk about the explosive sexual connection between them and how they should keep exploring it, _but he accepted it was far more likely she wanted to tell him this thing between them was over._

#  ** **************** **

He shifted uncomfortably on the hard cell floor. _Would it kill them to put a damm bed in here, -or at least a chair?_ Exactly how long were they planning on keeping him in this cell for not breaking the law anyway? Yes, he got it, Joe was pissed, Young Mr Allen's feathers were well and truly ruffled. Ramon was… standing right in front of him on the other side of the glass holding a Big Belly Burger bag, and looking angry enough to try putting the bag over his head and asphyxiating him with it.

He must have been completely lost in his own thoughts not to hear the sound of the outer cell door opening.

‘Okay Ramon’, he sighed wearily. ‘your face says you came here to do more than make sure I don't starve to death. You obviously came here to say something so just say it’.

_‘I could kill you right now for what you did’._

‘And _there_ it is’.

‘There _what_ is?’

 _‘You_ , pretending you don't know me better than this. I can believe that Joe and Allen would believe the worst, but you know me, you know I would never do anything to deliberately hurt Snow’.

‘Her name is Caitlin!’ Cisco snapped, and you did hurt her, you-

‘What Ramon? I what? Slept with her? She's an adult woman, we made a choice-

-‘She wasn't in any fit state to be making choices _and you know it,_ and FYI, me, Barry, and Joe are not the only ones mad at you. Your own daughter doesn't even want to speak to you, and Iris has this castrate-happy glint in her eye, I swear I saw her sharpening a knife earlier, and when I say knife I mean Katana. Just want you to know I'm not going to do a thing to stop her, in fact I might just stand there and watch while she slices off your-

-‘Alright Ramon enough, I get it, you're mad at me. Jesse is mad at me, I'm her father and no one wants their father acting like an irresponsible teenager and getting their friend pregnant. Iris is… No, you're right she is castrate-level furious’.

‘And good luck with that, because don't think for a second her castrating you means she won't still shoot you when she's done’.

‘Well I've never been castrated before, obviously, but you know what I have been before Ramon? _Shot_ , by Allen's over diligent little girlfriend, who couldn't tell the difference between a gun and a medical device _, and you know what I survived’._

 _‘Only because Caitlin was there to save you’_ Ramon yelled, pressing the keypad to open the cell door, charging in and getting in his face as much as the height difference would allow. _‘I wouldn’t count on that this time!_ -You're complaining that I should know you wouldn't hurt Caitlin, when that's exactly what you did! Do you even know what it took for me to trust anyone with _your_ face again? I _must_ be an idiot because I did, I _trusted_ you, I thought we were friends and then you turned around and used Caitlin behind my back’.

‘I didn't use her’, he seized cisco by his diminutive shoulders. ‘I _did not_ use her. I need you to understand that if nothing else’.

‘Everyone else being mad at me I can take because frankly, I don't care. But Jesse, you, Snow. I… I know you feel like I let you down. I know that, but I swear to you I did _not_ set out to intentionally hurt anyone, least of all Snow, you have to believe that’.

‘So what am I supposed to think? -That you were so starved for female company you just couldn't resist?’

‘Is that so difficult to believe?’

‘Oh come on I'm sure you have plenty of-

-‘Ramon, having people to sleep with and having someone special are two different things’.

‘And what, I'll understand when I'm older? I already know that, I do happen to have a girlfriend now um, sort of, I'm hoping, that's beside the point. -I know what it's like to have someone you think is special, but that isn't what this was you were just-

‘-How do you know _that_ Ramon?’ he tightened his grip on his shoulders pulling him closer, ‘how do you know it wasn't special?’ _Why was it so damn important to him that he make Ramon understand? -When had the boy crawled past his defences so much that he actually cared what he thought about him?_

He noticed Ramon was flinching away, at first he thought he was gripping his shoulders too hard, then he realised Ramon was wearing the expression he sometimes did when they made eye contact for too long. That look of utter devastation wasn't about him, it was about the other Wells, the Thawne imposter. That look was from having a man he'd loved and respected _kill_ him, a _man who had the exact same face._ Honestly, he'd thought Ramon was passed it by now but obviously not. _Maybe there just wasn't any getting over a thing like that._

He took his hands off his shoulders and watched him back away to a safe distance, but not before he caught the shift in his expression. Heartbreak. Betrayal. -and _something else_ … Something he'd thought back when Ramon first saw him and their eyes first met…

Ramon broke eye contact and they stood silent for a moment. Then he seemed to snap out of it, throwing the bag of now, cold junk food at him and thrusting the milkshake against his chest.

‘Not that you deserve to know this, you deserve to go in the corner like an animal, but little known fact, bathrooms available if you press this button’.

‘I've been in here for hours Ramon I figured that out already, and even if I didn't have a genius IQ the word _bathroom_ is written on it. Also, this is not the first time I've been locked in here by Joe West in a fatherly rage’.

‘Yeah about that, why would you even mess with Joe's papa bear instincts again. _They are Hella scary,_ or have you forgotten he locked you in here last time to prevent himself from killing you. _What were you thinking?!’_

‘Would it surprise you to know I wasn't really thinking? Snow is brilliant, beautiful, accomplished. And she needed... I needed... _we_ needed each other. Why is that so difficult for you people to get your heads around?’

‘Oh spare me the lonely genius bit, _Don't try to make out like this was harmless._ She needed help and you’ -Ramon's hands clenched into fists- ‘ _you dick,_ you, took advantage of her and now you’re trying to-

-‘Easy Ramon, calm down before you end up breeching us somewhere’.

‘I could you know. I could breach your ass if I wanted to, - _wait that didn't come out right!’_

‘Even if I were into the idea of that with you, could you even _reach_ to “breach my ass” if we were both standing? You know, because I'm much, much, much, much, much, much, _just soooo **much** taller_ than you-

_‘You're not six frigging muches taller than me!’_

‘It was Seven, and I think you mean inches, in which case, yes I am. Unless of course you know something I don't, which is highly unlikely, - I mean did you ever see such a thing as a drawing of a muchness?’

‘ _Really_ Harry? Alice in Wonderland quotes right now? _You're not funny!’_

‘Sources???’

‘ _Shut up Harry!_ I am not that short. -I'm definitely tall enough to breach you through a portal to... I don't know, back to the planet of the damn apes maybe. Yeah, I bet Grod will be thrilled to have some time alone with you so he can pound your ass to oblivion. -That also did not come out right, _but you know what I mean!’_

‘Ramon I agree, you could, breach me to any earth and leave me to my fate, - _but you won't’._

‘Don't be so sure’.

‘I am sure that as angry as you are with me now, you know I never set out to hurt Caitlin or you’.

‘But you did. You're the whole reason she was traumatised in the first place. Your accelerator blast is what made Zoom. _She never would have met him if it wasn't for you’._

‘I said the same thing to her and you know what she said?’

‘Knowing Caitlin, she probably said it wasn't your fault. _Well it was!_ So, you can just stay in here and think about that!’

As Ramon stormed out of the cell, he thought about it but he didn't attempt to escape. He loathed being locked up like an animal, but hurting Ramon to escape was hardly going to win over anyone least of all Snow. Besides Ramon was extremely powerful despite his deceptively small size. He would have had to knock him unconscious in that split second when he turned his back while angrily stamping his way out of the cell to have any chance of escaping, or he'd be blasted back against the cell wall before he could run, _if he was lucky._ Ramon was as furious as he'd ever seen him, and he was capable of way more than just blasting him. It wasn't wise to push him right now. He didn't need him doing something they'd both regret.

Ramon activated the switch to close the door and he opened the bag of food and looked in. ‘What no dip? _What kind of lousy service are you running here Ramon?’_

 _‘Oh do us all a favour and choke on your dip-less fries!’_ Ramon snarled as the outer security door closed and he disappeared from view.

He sat down wearily on the cold, hard cell floor. _Seriously a blanket and a damn pillow at least?_

He picked up the congealed burger and dumped it back in the bag. The cold fries were equally unappealing. The milkshake was strawberry. Ramon knew good and well he didn't believe in strawberry or banana milkshakes. _It was Chocolate or Vanilla or nothing._

He looked up at the camera barking ‘Hey Ramon’ over and over until Ramon's irritated voice floated into the cell.

_‘What the hell do you want Wells?’_

He stared directly into the camera and did his best evil Thawne-Wells impression, just like Ramon had coached him too. ‘Cisco’ he husked menacingly, ‘you can't keep me in here forever, I _will_ get out and when I do...’

He spoiled it at the end by grinning he was sure, but when he'd heard Ramon gulp nervously he couldn't help it.

‘You're a jerk’ Ramon bellowed into the microphone, which squealed with distortion making him wince.

Well, it had been a petty and perhaps slightly evil thing to do, so he probably deserved that, _-but then Ramon started it by siding with Joe locking him up, and coming down here to read him the riot act!_ As if he really had time to listen to Ramon's nonsense right now! He had bigger concerns, like impending new fatherhood and trying to figure out the right things to say and do to fix things with Snow, and obviously his daughter. He could only hope the prospect of being a bossy older sister was enough to sway her…

Jesse. Snow. the two most important people in his life, and right now he couldn't so much as get a word with either of them even if he had figured out the best things to say yet.

 _He ran his hand wearily across his forehead. This was a mess,_ and the longer he was in here the more time everyone would have to persuade Snow to have nothing more to do with him. Everyone, including his own daughter, was too angry to deal with the situation rationally right now.

Although, from what he'd seen Snow wasn't angry with him, but she had seemed so fragile so vulnerable. She hadn't been that way when it was just the two of them alone. If she had he would have never…

What had happened to frighten her so much? -Was the prospect of impending motherhood so terrifying for her? Did she never plan to have children? It wasn't something they had ever discussed so he didn't know.

 _Damn it he should be out there holding her in his arms, and talking this through with her not stuck in here!_ -But there was nothing he could do about that right now, so he had to focus on what he could do, which was formulating a strategy to win Snow over…

 _Jesse_.

She might be mad at him, but she was also his child and proof that he was perfectly capable of raising one. His devotion to his daughter and the fact that he had parenting experience should help convince Snow that he could help her, that she wouldn't have to go through any of this alone. He needed her to know that, particularly if that was part of what had her so stressed.

Snow… his thoughts drifted back to her beautiful face, her soft warm body, _God he wanted to see her,_ the anticipation was burning a hole in him, _just like that night ..._


	4. Pleasure Pain Paradox

Snow suddenly emerged from the shadows as he reached the coordinates and he halted in his tracks. It was dark, and he could barely make out her features, but he thought she seemed flustered as she took him by the hand and led him into a room closing the door behind them and lighting a single candle.

He barely had time to wonder what she wanted to talk about before she almost shyly pushed him up against the door. Hmmm, maybe Snow didn't actually want to _talk_ at all. _He had no problem with that._ -It took him a split second to register that she actually wanted to make good on her promise from the night before as she sank to her knees in front of him, lab coat, heels, and all.

-She got him so hard, so fast, all he could do was stare at her hungrily as she looked up at him, unbuckling and freeing him, _and that really did it._  God, hewanted to cup the back of her head and feed himself past those beautiful plump lips into her sweet mouth! but he held himself back, she had initiated this, and he was going to let her take the lead and go at the pace she wanted, _even if it killed him,_ which, it might as she grasped him in her soft delicate hand, stroking him gently. Way to gently, but,  _God, she looked so beautiful doing it! -Her beautiful full lips so good on him as she began pressing soft kisses along his length that _he almost lost control,_ his eyes sliding shut, his head falling back on a loud groan. His whole body shuddering._

__

He wanted to watch her kissing him, but her fall of soft hair was covering her face, brushing against him and teasing at his oversensitised flesh, _she was driving him crazy!_

His jaw clenching tight with the effort of biting back the things he wanted to say, _keep doing that, stroke it harder, use your tongue, **put me in your mouth** ,_ as he let her take charge. 

It took him a while to realise she'd gone from taking charge to reticent. Was this as far as she wanted to go? He brushed her hair aside gently, tilting her head up so he could look at her and ask, -when he suddenly realised he'd seen the same expression on her face when she was figuring out how to do something she'd never done before in the lab, - _but that would mean..._ ‘Snow’ he husked trying and failing to keep the surprise out of his voice, ‘Have you never _done_ this before?!’

‘Of course I have’, she glanced away making a scoffing sound, then looked back at him  ‘All the time, _-No!_ I mean, not _all_ the time. _Obviously_. What I meant to say was, I'm a doctor. I know how the human body works, so of course I know what I'm doing. I was just deciding on the best technique to use, that's all…’

 _She was a terrible liar,_ her face flushing red as he stared down at her and she looked away.  _Damn it he'd embarrassed her. H_ _e hadn't meant to do that._ He quickly zipped himself away and helped her up to her feet, not least of all because the blood was slowly returning to his brain and he noticed the cracked, hard-stone floor she'd been kneeling on was no place for delicate knees.

He led her over to the bed he spotted in the far corner of the shadowy room and pulled her down to sit beside him. ‘Snow, I appreciate you wanting to try more than I can ever put into words, but maybe this isn't the best place for us to discover this together if you're not experienced’.

She looked _mortified_. He wished she wouldn't, she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

‘Was… was I that bad?’

 _‘God no._ You were driving me crazy in all the right ways. It's just I want there to be something in it for you, not just for me, and that will take a much softer bed, preferably in a less cramped and dusty room, where it will be my honour, pleasure, and privilege to teach you anything you want to learn, _and I couldn't be looking forward to it more’._

She actually hid her face in his shoulder at that, clearly still embarrassed. Gestures like this reminded him again, that she was much younger than her expertise, sophistication, mature poise, and clothes made her seem. In fact, given her obvious lack of experience and how reserved she'd always been by her own admission, he couldn't help suddenly wondering if Ronnie and Jay were her only lovers. -In fact, Jay didn't really count as a lover because she'd told him it hadn't gone any further than kissing, it seemed highly unlikely they'd ever got to the oral sex stage...

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, until his curiosity got the better of him. ‘Caitlin, can I ask you something personal?’

‘Wow, it must be serious if you're calling me Caitlin. I'm worried’. She pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked at him a small smile playing on her full lips. ‘Okay, I'm bracing myself, _annnd_ _ask’_.

‘You don't have to answer, he smiled, his voice low as he looked into her eyes, ‘It's none of my business, I'm just wondering, -was Ronnie the only man you've ever had sex with?’

‘Yes’ she answered without hesitation. ‘It probably won't surprise you to know I was kind of a late bloomer. I was really shy and reserved and by the time my late teens hit and I was starting to look a little less like a flat chested boy with a girls face, I'd been watching my dad slowly losing his fight with MS for years. There wasn't any time for the boys who started to notice me, all my attention was on being with my dad and helping my mom with the science to save him, we tried everything, but…’

‘When he finally lost the battle, I didn't just lose my dad I lost my mom as well. She checked out on me emotionally and I was suddenly just _alone_. So, I retreated into the only world that made sense to me, burying myself in Bio Medicinal scientific research. I dedicated all my time to finding solutions, gene therapy, cures. -Ronnie was the only one who ever made me even want to stop and think there was more to life than my work. He was my first everything, first real kiss, first love. I know that’s kind of lame, and I'm too embarrassed to tell you how old I was when I had my first-first kiss, but-

-‘It's not lame Snow, I loved Jesse's mother so much, I can't even think her name anymore let alone say it. Before her I was completely absorbed in my work. I had lovers, but it was never anything serious until her. In all the ways that count she was my first everything too. She was my first experience of true love. Jesse was my second’.

‘Because of them I understand just how powerful an emotion truly loving someone is. I'm glad you got to experience that, and how it changes your life for the better’ his voice lowered to the huskiest whisper full of pent-up emotion, ‘And I'm sorry you had to experience what It's like to have that ripped away from you. To have them just be _gone_ , and to know that despite every scientific thing you've learned, and every scientific achievement you've made, there is still, nothing, _nothing_ , you can do to bring them back. It's the _worst_ _feeling_ in the world’.

Snow took his hand and squeezed a little and he squeezed back, it was the simplest gesture, _but it made all the difference in the world._

‘Well’, Snow sniffed wiping her eyes and brightening with effort, ‘I lured you out here for a clandestine rendezvous, where I was going to take charge and it was supposed to be all sexy, but that didn't exactly work out as planned…’

‘Oh, I think It's going to work out just fine’ He leaned down and kissed her long and passionate. ‘I am more than happy for you to take charge and have your way with me, anything that makes you happy’, he husked as they came up for air.

She smiled at him. And she was just so damn _beautiful_ he couldn't believe she'd only ever had one lover.

-But even with only one lover, why so little experience at oral? When he'd done it to her the first time and she'd collapsed, he'd asked her if she'd ever had it done before. She'd said yes _but not the way he did it…_ he'd just assumed that meant he was better than her other experiences and hadn't been surprised, he should be, he'd had many lovers, years or experience, and was the best at everything he put himself to, including sex.

Now he was thinking that yes it was his skill, but also Snow and her only lover had clearly only indulged in oral at the amateur level. No sucking for him, and no French kissing between her beautiful thighs for her.

That certainly explained why she couldn't stand up to getting oral from him without her knees giving out. She clearly hadn't had enough practice with receiving the basics, let alone enduring the advanced level things he'd done to her, like using his tongue inside her to spell out her name, _in ancient Greek._

-Oh well, _he would just have to help her to build up her tolerance,_ _so she could_ ** _demand more_** instead of collapsing on him.

...Of course, there was one other explanation, a darker one that he couldn't ignore because Snow had  _loved_ Ronnie, yet the evidence seemed stacked against her going all the way to town on him, _so why initiate it now, with a man she didn't love, in her first ever attempt at casual sex?_  -Maybe the real reason she'd hesitated was less about her lack of experience and more about dark memories rising to the surface.

Snow had insisted that Zoom hadn't raped her. but, that didn't mean he hadn't sexually assaulted her.

...‘Snow. I have to ask; did you really _want_ to try oral sex with me? -Because for the record, I don't do it because I expect you to reciprocate. I do it because it's literally impossible for me _not_ to do that to you. … And if this is about wanting to heal after something Zoom forced you to do-

 _-‘It isn't’_ she interrupted emphatically. He was angry when I didn't want him to touch me because he thought that since I willingly kissed and had feelings for him as Jay, then I would learn to accept him knowing the truth about him being Zoom. Logically, he saw those two parts of himself as the same person. But no matter how crazy it sounds I didn't. I never have. I was falling in love with Jay. I hated Zoom, we all did’.

_‘Jay’,_

_-‘And Zoom’,_

_‘Were not ****the same person to me’._

‘When Zoom abducted me and forced me to spend time with him, I realised the difference was not just in my head. Zoom lied to us yet again. _There were two of them all along,_ not just from after we closed the breeches. It was how he was able to fool us so well for so long. He was _literally_ two different people in two different places at the same time’...

‘Lately I've been thinking that... The thing is, I don't think Jay actually had any real feelings for me despite how I felt about him. I think Zoom did or thought he did. -With Zoom I could tell that he _wanted_ to be with me, it was for the wrong reasons, but his _need_ was always there, in the way he looked at me, spoke to me, touched me’.

‘Jay was different, he didn't _want_ with the same hunger. Almost all the private kisses we shared were as restrained as the one everyone saw when we kissed at the Christmas party. Nothing heated or passionate. -At the time I didn't know what to think so I thought he was being chivalrous with all the restraint.

Then he'd just turn up at the lab sometimes and he'd be... _different._ He wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me’.

-He'd touch my hair, and kiss me like he really wanted me.

I'd thought maybe his control was slipping in those moments, that all the old-fashioned courting was driving him a little crazy. -But now I know those kisses were from Zoom, not Jay’.

‘Honestly, I think there were only any kisses at all with Jay so he could manipulate and use my feelings for him as extra motivation to create a stable velocity drug. He wanted me to be desperate to save his life so I wouldn't have to lose him like I'd lost Ronnie. The fact I would have done everything I could to save him as a patient, fellow scientist, and friend apparently wasn't enough, he had to use me and string me along’.

‘Then as soon as I'd cured him Zoom put his hand through his chest and killed him right in front of me. Zoom said he loved me, but how could he when he knew what seeing Jay die like that would do to me after losing Ronnie?’

He'd been there, he'd witnessed the devastation on Snow's face when they all thought Jay had been killed. She'd gone into shock, become unresponsive, and Cisco had been forced to sedate her so she could get some rest. He **_detested_** Zoom for putting Snow through that, not to mention what he'd done to his innocent daughter, how he'd terrorised their entire planet. He was _glad_ the time wraiths had stripped him of the handsome face he used to manipulate people and revealed the ugly monstrous truth of him inside and out before throwing him into speed force hell. Death would have been too easy a punishment for him. _Eternal_ suffering. _Now that had some justice to it._

‘He put me through that, he forced me to stand there helpless after he made us drain Barry's speed, made us watch him shoot up and feed his addiction. _And for what?_  So he could terrorise and kill more innocent people? His life wasn't in danger anymore, he was cured, he could have just left. It wasn't like there was anything any of us could have done to stop him at that point. But instead, he abducted me and chained me up like an animal as if there was any chance I could actually get away from him of all people’.

‘When I asked why he was keeping me. He said it was because he loved me, but the only thing Zoom really cared about was having more power. _That_ was why I lived in terror every second he had me that he would stop trying to persuade me we should be lovers and just force me, because rape is about power, not sex, and Zoom was _obsessed_ with power’.

‘Even when he didn't try to force me to do anything sexual. He did try to force me to love him. He said it was so he wouldn't be alone anymore. -But honestly, I think he only thought he wanted my love in particular because of my resemblance to his mother. He seemed almost _desperate_ for me to see him as something other than a monster’.

_‘But how could I when even by his own admission that was exactly what he was?’_

Snow looked at him and their eyes locked. There was so much pain in her eyes, his arms tightened around her as she finally got it all out.

‘He said I was dark… inside like him. That I was hiding the part of me that could become killer Frost like on his Earth. -And he might have been right about me becoming a metahuman but he was _wrong_ about me just giving into darkness without a fight. -Zoom didn't just give into the darkness he revelled in it.’

He enjoyed hurting people and he never even tried to stop himself. _How could he think I would ever love someone like that?’_

She didn't seem to realise she was shaking and he held her close, wanting so badly to ease her suffering, to let her know she was safe. That zoom was gone and couldn't hurt her anymore. But he realised that was his need to protect her. If he thought about her needs over his he had to recognise and acknowledge the strength in her. She wanted to be comforted yes, but she also wanted to face up to and move past her trauma, all he wanted to do was shield her from it. But in the end that wasn't what she needed.

‘Can I tell you something’, her voice was muffled her face buried in his shoulder, ‘but you have to promise not to tell anyone else’

‘Of course Snow. You can tell me anything, and I'll never breathe a word of it to anyone I promise’.

She pulled her head back and looked at him. ‘I can't say this to the others, they'll think I'm reaching because of PTSD, and I know it sounds crazy… but lately, I've been, …I know he wasn't a good guy, he couldn't have been considering where he came from, I get that, but I still can't help wondering if Jay _really_ knew Zoom was going to kill him when he did’.

-‘Because I spent time with both and I'm telling you Jay was not Zoom. What if Jay had been forced to play along to survive? What if he was a victim of Zoom too. I mean he looked _so surprised_ when… it happened, when Zoom killed him. Sometimes I just can't help wondering if he really agreed to die just to help zoom screw with us like Zoom said, -or if the truth was, Zoom created him and then forced him to help find a cure’.

‘They were both dying of the same thing, so Jay would have been just as invested in finding a cure, and it's not like I can trust that the two of them had agreed on a plan for him to die just because Zoom said they did. -The bottom line is after Zoom had the cure he didn't need Jay anymore, and he said Jay's death was the way he chose to motivate Barry to get faster, meaning Zoom would have killed Jay anyway, _whether they were in it together or not’._

‘Telling us Jay was ‘all for it’, could have been just another way of crushing us. We know how much Zoom likes... liked inflicting pain and suffering. -Do you think I'm crazy for thinking Jay might have been a victim of Zoom like we all were?’

‘No I don't think you're crazy Snow, far from it. In fact, your theory that there were two of them from the very beginning explains a lot. We were thinking he created the time remnant at the end of his sick game with us, but what you're saying makes more sense. A time remnant is a genetic double like a twin, and just like a twin its connected to its double but not controlled by them, it's a person in its own right. If Jay was a time remnant, he had the same power as Zoom, meaning Zoom couldn't use intimidation to control him like he did with the rest of us. '-And, as you say any time remnant would also be dying and need the cure too. That would have been sufficient motivation to help Zoom. If you think of it that way, then it does seem more likely that Zoom killed him when he didn't need him to play the part of Jay’.

‘I know There's no way of knowing the truth now’. Caitlin sighed softly, -‘And I tell myself that any time remnant of Zoom had to be as sick and twisted as he was, so it shouldn't matter, but I can't help wondering if I should be hating Zoom _and_ Jay or hating zoom and _feeling sorry_ for Jay’.

‘Don't do that to yourself Snow. Don't waste time feeling sorry for Jay. I knew him and believe me even if he was being forced, and that's a major _if_ , he still _chose_ to help Zoom over telling us what was going on. If he had come to us we could have come up with a plan to stop him before he beat, publicly humiliated, paralysed, drained and almost killed Barry.

before he massacred an entire squad of police officers desperately trying to protect innocent people from him. _Before he took you’._

‘I knew Jay and Zoom’.

-‘And I knew what it was like to live in fear of Zoom, to be forced to do things, awful things by him against your will. The difference is when my Jesse's life, - _my child's **life** , _was being threatened, I still couldn't go through with helping him destroy more lives. I confessed even though I thought it would be the end of both her and me because I knew she wouldn't want to live knowing innocent lives were being destroyed and sacrificed to save her, it's just who she is, and I would have burdened her with the guilt of what I'd done in her name for the rest of her life. I couldn't do that to her.  
I had a choice and in the end, I chose to go down fighting Zoom rather than live with helping him continue to kill countless innocent people. _Jay had the same choice I did,_ but he chose to keep quiet and only save himself at best, and was part of Zoom's plan all along at worse. -And if you're thinking Jay saved my life by getting that bullet out of me I agree, but then remember my dying so soon wasn't part of the plan. Zoom told me the only reason I was alive was to develop the tech to steal the Flash's speed. I couldn't do that dead’.

‘I know. I know everything you're saying is true Harrison, I guess I just keep thinking about how scared I was of dying and thinking that maybe Jay was too. Not all of us scientists are rifle-toting badasses like you’.

‘You make me sound like Indiana Jones’ he laughed.

‘Well you are kind of’.

‘I am not, and even if I were, my adventures would be the kind involving more scientific achievement and less running around robbing graves in the name of archaeology. -Also for the record, I would _never_ wear that hat’.

Snow smiled at him and it lit up his world as he cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. ‘I'm so sorry Snow, _For all of this._ Hunter was a monster long before he was ever hit by the particle accelerator explosion, but I was responsible for creating Zoom. Everything that happened was my-

-Snow held up her hand. ‘I know what you're going to say but I don't blame you-

‘You should. _I deserve it’._

‘No. The particle accelerator explosion on your earth was an accident. It wasn't your fault.  Thanks for letting me talk. It helped just to get it out. And thanks for reminding me that, time remnant or not, killed against his will or not, he could have chosen to tell us the truth and he didn't. Instead, he let, or even _was_ Zoom when he killed so many innocent people...  
Okay, I'm done talking about them. I won't let them take any more good things away from me than they already have. I want to put it behind me once and for all. -And um, me wanting to... that has _nothing_ to do with him, _either of them_ , it just felt really good when you did it to me, and, well I want to make you feel just as good Harrison’.

_She clearly had no idea what she was doing to him with those words._

He just stared at her for a moment finding he didn't have words to express how honoured he was that she wanted to do this with him.

She leaned in to kiss him softly, gently and his hands curled into fists because she had no idea what her touching him did, _how damn hard she was making him._

‘Snow’ he husked, desperate to let her know how much he wanted her, and that she should back off because he couldn't make himself stop kissing her, stop wanting her, and she was vulnerable right now having just poured her heart out, this wasn't the right time, no matter how much he wanted- ‘Snow’ he hushed almost pleading with her too stop him before he went too far because her touching him was burning through his control, and then she said it, two words from her soft lips pressed up against his, ‘Harrison, _please’_  and that did it, because _dear god._ _She **wanted** him._

His control _**snapped**_ and he pulled her up so they both standing and he was holding her against him while kissing her and taking off her lab coat.

She was wearing a dress with a tight pencil skirt and he stood back because he needed control right now, he had to be careful with her, he couldn't just do what he wanted, which was to rip her dress off her and have her naked underneath him hot and savage on the rough floor.

‘Slide your dress up over your hips and spread your legs for me’, he husked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

She hesitated for a moment and then started pulling her skirt from the hem.

‘Not like that Snow. I want you to put your palms flat on the outside of your thighs and slide up the material. And I want you to do it _slowly_ for me’.

His breathing quickened as the skirt slowly slid up past her knees to her pale white thighs, that were clad in sheer hose that didn't go all the way up, he swallowed because he really liked that. Her panties were small and a sweet rose-pink colour, they also looked like they were silk and that did it, _because nothing retained a woman's scent like silk._

‘I'm keeping these’ he husked as he sank to his knees in front of her slowly pulling them down the length of her thighs. He looked up at her and took off his glasses. ‘You're not getting them back’.

She opened her mouth to object, but it hung open in shock as he took a long inhale of them before putting them in his pocket.

‘You do know that panty theft is something juvenile frat boys do so they can boast to their friends, right?’

‘Yes I do know that. College-aged me would be delighted’.

Her hands were clasped together in front of her mons, hiding her and he pulled them away and put them on his shoulders burying his face in her auburn curls and kissing her slow and hot. ‘Spread your thighs for me’ he demanded ‘You're as beautiful here as you are everywhere else. Let me see you, _stop hiding’._

She opened her mouth possibly for further protests against his panty pilfering, but he nestled in between her thighs, kissing her until her objection dissolved into soft moans.

‘I thought I was supposed to be doing this to you’ she gasped softly.

‘I look forward to it, you have no idea how much, and the best way to learn is through experience.

You see right here’, he kissed her clitoris making her shiver, ‘you're sensitive so I don't just dive right in, I take my time’, he kissed her there again, ‘I get you ready for me to taste you, lick you, tongue you. Do you want me to do that right now?’

‘Yes’ she gasped out.

He went to work happily, hungry to taste her as he worked his tongue into her sweet tight warmth. This time spelling her name in ancient Sumarían, while she was shaking and sobbing for him, getting hotter and wetter until she was ready for him to slide a finger inside her, crooking it back expertly so he was teasing her g-spot while gently nibbling her clitoris. Her thighs tightened around his face and she cried out his name and he loved it, as she tightened around his tongue like a vice, coming hard with his name on her lips, which satisfied and drove him to the brink of his control at the same time. _God he wanted more of her_.

Her legs gave out and he caught her, lifting her in his strong arms, laying her on the bed and laying half over her.

‘Did you like that?’ he husked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it.

‘Y-yes’ she panted in a breathless whisper.

‘I hope I'm a good teacher’ he whispered. ‘I hope you will show me what you've learned when you're ready’.

He kissed her, getting her used to tasting herself on his lips because if he had his way it would be something they did often. He suckled her breast, kissed along her graceful neck, ran his hands over her soft skin, as she touched him too, as it got intense and heated, too much to take as he buried his face in her soft hair, whispering low ‘I want you, I want to be inside you, will you let me?’

She ran her hand down his face and nodded. ‘I want you too’.

Snow surprised him by getting on top of him as they were kissing and stripping each other naked and he loved it, trying and failing at stifling his roar of pleasure as she took him in hand, putting him inside her.

She felt so good sliding down on him _it was driving him crazy_ as she kept going until she was taking it all and he was biting down on his lower lip in an effort to concentrate on not flipping her on her back and driving into her hard, rough, and frantic. Instead he ran his hands over her sweat glistened skin, cupping her breasts amd letting her dictate the pace, loving how good it felt to have her riding him slowly, -taking it for as long as he could before his savage hunger got the better of him and he started thrusting up into her. the increased friction and sensation had her collapsing over him, her breast rubbing against his chest as he gripped her rear thrusting harder and faster and she started kissing him while riding him, _and that did it_ driving him mad with want, but he fought for control, slowing down his thrusting up into her and angling his thrusts to slide along all the right places inside her while gently rubbing the rough pad of thumb over her sensitive clitoris, loving how she whimpered and gasped out his name as he concentrated on using all his skill to make it as good for her as he could, sitting up so they pressed close together, hot, breathless, and intimate as she rode him, tightening around him as he was moulding the soft mound of her breast, the stiffened peak of her nipple teasing his palm as he lavished kisses on its twin, licking and nibbling as she whimpered, ‘yes, please, don't stop, don't stop anything you're doing, oh, oh, _**Harrison’.**_

He almost lost control as he felt her coming hot and wet around him, gripping him so tight it almost finished him as he kept doing everything he could to bring her more pleasure, her back arching as she rocked on him, taking him that fraction deeper, their combined sounds of pleasure echoing off the walls as she lay over him, spent, aftershocks making her tremble as he tilted her face up to his kissing her.

‘More’ he whispered against her soft lips, ‘I need more, can you take it?’

She nodded at him wide-eyed and beautiful and he rolled them over so he was on top, driving into her over and over, balancing his weight on his arms, watching her beautiful sweat-glistened face, the intoxicating way her breasts bounced, _he couldn't take much more,_ and again he didn't have enough control left in him for gentle so he pulled out, spurting up against her stomach over and over, his whole body spasming with the ferocity of his climax

‘God, snow’ he husked as she pulled him down for a heated kiss as he rubbed his seed into her stomach, deciding he'd probably developed a fetish for that _and he was okay with it._ ‘do you have any idea what you do to me?’

#  ** **************** **

After that encounter, he reflected now, they'd fallen into a rhythm of late-night frantic, explosive, sexual encounters all over the parts of star labs that had no camera surveillance.

She'd gone home afterwards every time, leaving him alone, wanting more, and wondering if she would _want_ to spend the night with him even if he did have basic resources like an apartment on this earth. He would go out and get one right now if he thought he'd get to actually spend the whole night with her, to wake up with her every morning. -But she never gave any indication that she wanted anything more than what they had. -Not that he thought she disliked him outside of having sex with him, it was more like she clinically detached their sexual relationship from their working relationship or even burgeoning friendship.

At the time he hadn't wanted to risk losing whatever it was they had by pressuring her with asking for more. _But something had to give!_ He hadn't been sure he could take anymore of her giving him the best sex of his entire life and then up and leaving afterwards! His college-aged self might have found it amusing that he was essentially being used for sex, _but his grown-up self was starting to feel like a glorified vibrator._

No one cuddled or conversed with a vibrator after use, it just went back in the drawer until the next time, and that was exactly how he'd been starting to feel. He was less of a lover and more of a sex - friend. He wanted more, **_needed more._**

He wanted to spend time with her away from Star Labs, to get to know more of the amazing intelligent, compassionate, she was. He wanted to eat a meal with her that didn't come in a cardboard box or wrapped in paper.

He just wanted to take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant with some actual ambience, to share good food and some non-work conversation with her.

A simple date.

_Was that really too much to ask?_


	5. One In A Multiverse

The time they had been together that he was n[w sure was the time he'd gotten Snow pregnant, was the only time it hadn't been hurried crazed and spur of the moment between them. The first time he'd actually spent the entire night with her.

He remembered everything about it...

They had actually been out for a meal leaving the lab together for a change, but thanks to Eobard Thawne his face belonged to a dead murderer on this earth, so he couldn't put on a suit and take her somewhere exquisite as he would have preferred. Instead, he had to settle for his disguise of baseball cap, black T-shirt and jeans, and take her to a regular restaurant where he was less likely to be recognised, but at least he was getting to spend time with time with snow outside of the lab and have some non-work, conversation with her. Finally, they were on a real date and he couldn't have been happier about it.

The evening had been amazing, and he'd been thrilled when she'd offered him coffee back at her apartment. But he didn't know if that had the same connotation here as he did on his earth, so he'd asked, ‘Am I right in assuming this means you want to spend the night with me? She'd nodded almost shyly, _and god he wanted her right there, right now, on the nearest available surface away from onlookers,_  but he really didn't think she would be interested in going into the darkened alley behind the restaurant, being hoisted up in his arms, and taken hard and fast up against the restaurant wall.

‘Thanks for the offer Snow, I would love to come back to your apartment for Coffee, happier still if we skip the coffee altogether’. Snow smiled at him shyly, her cheeks flushing a little. She signalled the waiter for the check and he asked her if she wanted to take her almost untouched chocolate souffle home with her. She nodded and he took it away and returned a few moments later with what appeared to be aluminium foil made into the shape of a Swan. _Earth 1 people were strange,_ what did waterfowls have to do with leftover dessert?

The waiter handed him the check and Snow asked him to split it. ‘That won't be necessary’ he told the waiter, at the same time as he said, ‘Okay, well your dad had the chicken and you-

‘Um No, _no!’_ Snow exclaimed as the waiter, who he noticed was very young, perhaps late teens, stared at her as if to say: _I'm pretty sure he had the chicken._

‘She means I am not her father’ he ground out, giving the boy a look that told him to take the 100 dollar bill he was placing on top of the receipt and not to say anything else. ‘Keep the change’. The boy glanced at snow, back at him, and then thankfully went away.

‘I'm sorry about that’ Snow whispered leaning forward, ‘he just got the wrong idea’.

‘No need to apologise Snow, the fact is I am probably old enough to be your father or close to it’.

‘This is probably going to sound strange Harry but I've never really… thought about it, I mean I know you're older than me, but I guess it's never really come up before’.

‘Well, despite other things we've done together, we've never been out in public on a date before, it was probably bound to happen at some point’.

‘Right... um, anyway, I'm sorry you had to pay for dinner, I was trying to split the bill when the waiter… how much do I owe-

‘Snow I get that you're an independent woman and I respect that, but as it has just been made very clear, I am older than you, and my generation, on my earth at least, are perfectly capable of respecting a woman's autonomy while still protecting and providing. The two things are not mutually exclusive where I'm from. Rest assured I would never dream of taking you out to dinner and then doing something as despicable as stiffing you with the check’.

‘That phrase only applies if a cheap date tries to make you pay for the whole thing’ she laughed.

‘I understand. Rest assured I would never dream of taking you out to dinner and stiffing you with _half_ the check either’.

Snow laughed and he went around to her chair and extended his hand. She smiled at him the same way she did when he pulled out her chair or opened doors for her. The smile always said that she didn't mind it, but it wasn't necessary, and she didn't expect it.

_Chivalry he had come to understand, was both dead and buried on this earth._

#  ** **************** **

 

The moment they got back to her small cosy apartment the leftover dessert hit the floor as he was pressing her up against the door, and kissing her and bang, implosion, insanity, as she was kissing him back and panting ‘the bed’ against his mouth.

He picked Snow up and carried her to the bedroom, which he managed to find through trial and error, too busy kissing her to ask directions. Once he entered her room he realised that for once there was no rush, he decided to take all the time he wanted to explore her as he carried her over to the bed, standing her in front of it unzipping her dress slowly, and kissing his way down the flawless pale skin of her back to the shapely curve of her rear, mouthing firm dominant kisses across the soft curve of her hip to her stomach, slowly rolling down her stockings while nestling his face between her thighs, kissing her through her lingerie.

He was still fully clothed and parted her thighs further, licking her before plunging his to tongue into her in rapid in and out motions, until she was crying out for him, her fingers twining through his hair, as he began skillfully wriggling his tongue inside her and she came for him, hot and wet and sweet, collapsing against him, her knees giving out as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He laid on her on the bed. God, he loved making her come for him. Loved how it made her wetter for him, It also made her even tighter, which made things difficult when he was this hard for her, but he was more than happy to get her ready to him slowly. He gave her a brief respite as he undressed, getting even harder as he watched the way she was still panting, her face flushed, her hair damp, her lips wet and quivering, her body still shuddering with aftershocks.

He lay half over her wedging himself between her warm thighs. She looked almost terrified -as if she wasn't sure she could take any more. He kissed her gently, slowly, _so she knew how good she tasted_ as he slowly spread her thighs apart. She jolted like she was spooked when he stroked between her legs teasing her tiny bundles of nerves, so he slowed the pace down a little and kissed her breasts, lay over her balancing his weight on his hands while riding her slowly, nudging up against her entrance but not attempting to push inside her yet.

‘You have to tell me when you're ready’ he husked in her ear, ‘you have to tell me when you want it’.

He enjoyed himself exploring her with his lips and his hands and his tongue, the sweetness of her thighs, the enticing round curves of her rear on such a slight body, her breasts, the graceful curve of her neck. He took his time waiting until she was ready for him.

When she'd finally murmured that she wanted him against his lips while he was kissing her, he'd been holding back for so long the electrical thrill as he slowly drove all the way inside her pushed him fast towards the edge when he'd wanted it to last as long as possible. She'd started shaking and he'd realised he wasn't the only one being overwhelmed. Snow whimpered and reared away from him as if it was too much, and he'd held her tighter, moved inside her harder murmuring ‘No, no, stay with me, look at me’, his forehead pressed against hers so she couldn't look away, couldn't deny what was happening between them, how intense it was, his hands sliding under her so he could get even deeper inside, loving the way, she sucked in her breath, gasping for him, feeling his every move inside her. _‘I'm going to come’_ he husked in her ear, ‘I want you to put your arms above your head and grip onto the sheet. Good girl. Spread your legs wider for me, yes that's good’. Making her come three times already had her wound tight, sweat-glistened and whimpering, underneath him, sensitive and jolting at his every move, every touch, as he used his experience to expertly drive her to an explosive orgasm as she clamped down around him, vice-tight, contracting harder and harder, her eyes flying open as if in slight terror when it wouldn't end. She'd clung to him then like a lifeline, and he'd pressed his forehead to hers again riding her through her orgasm, which was getting stronger and stronger. Gripping, demanding, _syphoning_ his seed as she was making him come so hard for her he felt like he'd left a piece of himself inside her, as if she'd claimed a part of his soul as her own. _He just hadn't realised at the time that was literally what had happened._

The chance had been one in millions. That was what Snow had said, and it wasn't as if she wouldn't know or was prone to exaggeration. -Even with Snow's mortified explanation for why her birth control injections might have failed it was still just a theory, and it didn't alter the fact that the odds of them being together in of itself was one in millions.

Caitlin Snow only existed as Killer frost on his earth, and she was deeply involved with the only man her Metahuman mutation permitted her to touch without freezing to death. In short, even if they had ever met, the chances of anything ever happening between them had been as close to mathematical zero as possible. In turn, the odds that he would travel to an alternative universe, desire on first sight, meet, work with, become close to and actually become lovers, with Killer Frost's Doppelganger were _**astronomical** , _-Factor in his getting her pregnant despite the preventative measures she was on, _**and**_ that they were from two different universes, vibrating at two different frequencies, and statistically, _you got into odds that defied logic and even physics._

What had happened between the two of them verged into territory so unscientific, if he wasn't living it he would dismiss it out of hand. -But he was living it so couldn't, just like he couldn't stop thinking about it how she'd looked and felt that night. How the feeling that he was right where he was _supposed_ to be in the entire multiverse, right at that moment with Snow in his arms, how he'd realised he was in love with her right before he'd come harder than he ever had in his life before, literally giving her a piece of his soul in the process in the form of a unique being that was part of both of them linking them forever. -Now he was forced to think about destiny, kismet, fate or whatever anyone wanted to call it, _because at this point there was **nothing** scientific that could explain it._

They were just _**right**_ together that was all there was to it. She brought him more happiness than he had felt in years.

That night, he'd held her in his arms until she fell asleep, he'd fallen asleep in her bed with her and when he'd woken up with her soft body in his arms, watching her beautiful face as she slept, he'd known that he wanted to begin every morning that way.

He'd got up and made her breakfast, not knowing what she liked but figuring hot buttered toast and that ridiculously weak sweet tea she loved would be safe. She'd wandered into the kitchen before he could bring it to her in bed. Her face was freshly scrubbed, she wore a short robe and perched on the counter nibbling at her toast. It kind of reminded him of Jesse who'd often done the same thing before she went off to college, but he finally let himself get over the guilt. She was younger than him, he was just going to have to get over it, if she didn't mind the age difference then neither did he.

He'd spun her around on the counter pulling her legs apart and wrapping them around him and she'd told him last night had been the first peaceful night without nightmares she'd had in a long time, as he'd carried her and the breakfast tray back to the bedroom.

Team flash were used to him doing his own thing, and Caitlin called in to say she had an appointment and would be late. So they'd spent the morning uninterrupted in bed, where he selflessly and diligently devoted himself to bringing her to one glorious orgasm after another. Then they showered together until he was promptly banned from the shower and then her bedroom so she could get ready for work without his tongue inside her where it had every business being as far as he was concerned, and certainty not ‘unfair delay tactics’ as she called it.

She'd offered to drive him to Star Labs, despite him trying to persuade her to come back to bed. Her promise of ‘Later’ all he had for solace as she left and he made his way to the Lab alone because the indignity of having to hide and pretend to come in 15 minutes after her didn't appeal, not to mention the fact he didn't think he'd be able to keep his hands from sliding up her thighs and under her skirt while she was driving, _and that was how automobile accidents happened._

Still, heading out a little later and being forced to skulk around in a hooded top to avoid recognition made him rethink his decision. He should have ridden in the car with snow. He could have just hidden out in some dusty corner of Star Labs to make it looked like he'd arrived later.

He'd been thinking that they were both adults and wondering if he could convince Snow to tell the Team about them because hiding their relationship was not the exciting thrill it purported to be. When a deranged meta came out of nowhere barrelling into the crowd he was blending into and slapped him sideways. He'd shot the Meta, _it laughed,_ -not a good sign, and he'd been forced to call The Flash for help before the Meta murdered them all.

That had been the beginning of some kind of organised attack from a group of Metahumans who had escaped from Iron Heights and bore a serious grudge against The Flash. He'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The next thing he knew, they had all been caught up fighting off a rash of attacks and been forced to hole up together at Star Labs for survival. He'd barely got a to spend a second alone with Snow in weeks. -And just when they'd finished re-incarcerating the last of the Damon named “Vengeance Meta Force” in the newly strengthened Iron heights Meta-Human wing, Caitlin had called a Team meeting in the control room and told everyone she was pregnant.

He wondered now what her telling everyone before telling him meant. On one had it could mean she wanted to keep the baby, on the other hand, it could mean she knew how everyone would react and was hoping they would give her the strength and support to go through a termination. _He didn't know._

What he did know was that now he'd had time to process he was thrilled with the idea of having a baby with Snow. He'd never considered having another child after losing Jesse’s mother ... The pain had been… and he'd closed off his emotions to anyone other than Jesse. He'd become overprotective of her he supposed, not that there was anything wrong with giving a damn about your own child. Besides, Jesse wasn't just any child she was a certified genius, _her talents had to be nurtured._

He wondered if his child with Caitlin would also be as special as Jesse, would it be a boy or a girl? He would take and do his best with either… He knew he was being selfish, that it wasn't really fair on Snow to get tied down with a baby with a man she wasn't even in love with. He knew it wasn't fair to try to persuade her to have the baby if it wasn't what she wanted. He ran his hands through his hair. This was a far from ideal situation and his daughter was right to be angry and disappointed with him, he really should know better -but what was done was done, and ultimately, he wasn't sorry, he regretted the circumstances, but not the outcome.

Now the only person who could decide what happened next was Snow he accepted that, _but he was **100** percent sure that he wanted her, **and** their child inside her. _

He was going to do everything he could to convince her to keep it and to give them a chance to be together. He was pretty sure Team Flash were going to argue the opposite. But he was absolutely sure of one thing. Caitlin Snow was his, the child he'd put inside her was his. He was going to have them both and Team Flash were just going to have to deal with it.

So what did he need to do? He was pretty sure he could get Ramon on board eventually because Cisco had clearly been subtly groomed by that face-stealing Thawne-Wells to make Cisco obey him, _anybody could see that._ Allen as well had been sufficiently groomed, he'd figured that out when he'd overheard the boy giving an emotional speech about not being able to hate Thawne-Wells any more when he had been working behind the glass window of the Lab. Barry, he'd realisednwas talking to him, using his face as a Thawne-Wells substitute. So to spare the boy embrassment he'd pretended he hadn't heard _when in actuality he'd learned a great deal_.

So, Barry and Cisco he could deal with. The real problem was going to be the West father and daughter, his own daughter, and of course Caitlin herself. But he was going to find a way to bring them around as well. Bottom line, this was about fighting for the woman he wanted and the child she would bear him.

_**He welcomed the challenge.** _


	6. Snow and Heat

It was a whole night and into the next afternoon before Joe finally decided to let him out of the pipeline. _Oh. Joy._ To have his freedom back when he'd never been arrested in the first place, but he kept that to himself because his main concern was getting back to Caitlin, not bemoaning his enforced time-out.

Naturally, Joe, Barry, Cisco and Iris, had all individually visited him in his place of unlawful incarceration to threaten him. Caitlin hadn't, but he didn't see how Team Flash would do anything less than riot at the mere suggestion of her wanting to see him, and he wasn't so sure that she would want to see him even if they weren't all opposed. A tacit, torrid affair with him was one thing, but an unexpected pregnancy as a result was quite another.

Jesse, hadn't made an appearance either and he could only assume she was making a point of not speaking to him. It wasn't the first time his daughter had been mad at him, and it was highly unlikely to be the last. Though he would wish it otherwise, such was often the nature of the parent-child relationship, but he could really use her support right now, because reading between the lines of the thinly veiled disdain and outright threats he'd received today he'd been able to ascertain that Caitlin was insisting he be released, and even more interestingly that Jesse, while clearly upset with him, was actually _happy_ about having a little brother or sister…

Interesting. _He could use this to his advantage._ Find a way to use it to help himpursuade Snow to keep the baby. Ultimately it was Snow's decision, he knew that _but he intended to fight for what he wanted._

Joe led him back into the lab. Joe was bitterly disappointed in him clearly and in no mood to hide it making it clear that if he upset Caitlin or put pressure on her in any way, he wouldn't  have Cisco breech him back to Earth 2, _he would take him out back and shoot him._

Joe clearly wasn't joking. He took his role of protector and father figure to the group very seriously. He was seething with anger at what he saw as a betrayal of the role they should play in the group as the oldest members and as fathers.

He couldn't necessarily blame Joe he supposed. He'd already broken Joe's trust once and he'd forgiven it at Barry's insistence because he'd done it to save Jesse from Zoom.  _But this was different,_ and as the only other parent in the group he knew Joe would never look at what happened with Caitlin as anything other than him taking advantage of a young girl under their protection when she was going through a crisis.

Joe would never trust or even look at him the same way again he knew that -and he might care more about it if Snow wasn't pregnant, but she was, and Catlin and his unborn child were his priority, not assuaging everyone's assorted outrage.

Jesse was beaming at Caitlyn as he entered the room and didn't even notice him or the sudden spike in tension from Barry who still looked like he was torn between despair at his supposed failure to protect Caitlin and his desire to speedster strangle him to death.

He looked his daughter over. His deductions had been right as usual. Jesse was indeed happy about the baby, she had a wide grin on her face and was clasping Caitlin's hand.

Snow, he noted, looked _breath-takingly, beautiful._ The night’s sleep seemed to have done her wonders, she was glowing again as she had been over the past few weeks and he suddenly realised why. Carrying his child agreed with her, -and he really should have put this together himself sooner without having to be told in front of a room full of irate people. __It had to be being on this planet.__ Team Flash were smart enough, for being Earth One natives he supposed, but the national average statistics for Earth One intellect would be laughable if it wasn't so tragic. The people here were morons. -And clearly, _it was starting to rub off on him._

He caught Snow’s gaze for a moment and stared at her. _He wanted this, to have her near him. But how to convince her?_

‘Okay I know I've said this like a hundred times but I'm so excited!’ Jesse beamed. ‘-I know pregnant woman worry, but I don't want you to worry about anything. Everything is going to be fine I promise. I know you're more than capable of running any scientific tests and I know I'm young, but I am a certified genius and one of my doctorates is in medicine, and Metahumans are a new phenomenon, -it's not like you can go to a regular OBGYN for a metahuman pregnancy, so please, please let me help with your medical requirements’.

‘Actually, that might not be such a bad idea’, Caitlin smiled at Jesse. ‘The only other person that might be vaguely qualified to help would be my mother and that's a can of worms best avoided’.

_Excellent work. Hmm… coercion from Jesse was obviously being far happier met then he suspected any attempts at persuasion coming from him would be. His daughter might be mad at him but she was currently aiding his cause. He had no intention of intervening._

‘And she's not going to grow up like me I promise’, Jesse was asserting earnestly, ‘She's going to eat right and go to bed at the right time’.

 _He should have known Jesse’s help was too damn good to last!_ ‘You were given proper food, and put to bed in a timely fashion’ he interjected, because he couldn't have Snow thinking he was an irresponsible parent as well as an irresponsible lover because frankly he still could have used a condom to protect her, _but he'd been so craven for how it felt to be naked inside her he hadn't even considered it._

‘Oh hey dad. You know I was all for them leaving you in the clink, -and what are you talking about, _no I didn't eat right or go to bed on time!’_

‘Really, maybe if you think about it you'll realise what actually happened and then ask yourself, what if, like you as a child, the baby is too smart for her own good and you can't get her to eat the right things short of force feeding her which the law tends to frown on?  -And what if, like you as a child, you can't get her to go to sleep after you tuck her in, on time I might add? Do you think it is easy to have a 3-year-old demanding you read her the same story yet again because she has a genius level intellect and keeps arguing the finer points of biochemistry with you until the small hours? What will you do if the baby, like you as a child doesn't believe that bears could live in a house, talk, make porridge and take violent exception to tiny blonde thieves breaking and entering and is not afraid to argue with you about it?’

‘ _It was a stupid story!_ It didn't make any biological or anthropological sense!’

‘It was a _fairy tale_ Jesse! Most 3-year-olds can appreciate the story on the level of the moral coding it is meant to impart, aimed at instilling the protocol to refrain from pilfering the neighbour's property, _the porridge was basic symbolism and you knew it!_ ’

‘What I _knew_ was you could have just told me not to steal stuff?! You couldn't seriously have expected me to swallow nonsense about talking, clothes wearing, porridge cooking bears, without objecting to that obvious multitude of impossibilities!’

‘Oh my god, is this what it was like at house Wells?’ Iris questioned. 

 _‘ **Yes!** ’ -_Both Wells thundered as Caitlin's eyebrows rose, _a -what have I gotten myself into-_ expression clearly evident on her face.

‘-And you know what dad, I won't make the same mistakes you did, I will find something to read to the baby that doesn't insult her intelligence, and I'm going to learn to cook the best tasting healthy stuff so she actually wants to eat it, _-because who tries to feed a baby an entire plate of broccoli?!’_

 _‘This again?_ It wasn't an entire plate Jesse, it was three pieces at most’.

 _‘Might as well have been a forest of broccoli dad!_ Eating vegetables is like _torture_ for kids, that's why any good parent at least _tries_ to hide it in mac and cheese or something’.

‘Oh great, so now I tortured you with tales meant to foster appropriate life choices and essential nutrition?’

‘Your food and bedtime story choices were whack as they say here dad, _so **yes!** ’._

He rolled his eyes as Jesse pulled her most belligerent face at him then went right back to beaming at Snow.

‘Don't worry Caitlin. I'm the best Wells in the family, ask anyone, and _I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!_ I know I'm a teenager, but unlike my dad, I'm the responsible one in the family and I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way, the midnight feedings and changing and all of it’.

‘I think I can manage to help Snow with all of that too Jesse’.

‘Dad _please,_ I'm trying to talk to Caitlin. -You know, Caitlin, you're beautiful and my dad's _passable_ I suppose-

-‘Gee thanks, such affection coming from my child today’.

-‘Zip it dad. And you and my dad are both geniuses, so you add that up and my little sister is going to be super smart and cute, just like me! I can hardly wait Jesse beamed, ‘how long is it going to be? How far along are you? _How long do I have to wait until she's born?!!!’_

‘You seem pretty convinced it's a girl’, Snow laughed’.

‘Well yeah, because I think the known worlds have all the Harrison Wells-es they can handle. I don't think the universe is crazy enough to make more of dad, so yeah it's a girl, and she's gonna be just like me, and you of course, -I know she is!’

Jesse enveloped Snow up in an enthusiastic hug as Snow's eyes widened in shock. After a moment's hesitation Snow laughed, the laughter lighting up her beautiful eyes as she hugged Jesse back. It did him good to see Snow happy but did an expectant mother really need squeezing by an overenthusiastic teenager?

‘Easy there’, he pealed Jesse off Snow noting how his daughter was literally hopping up and down with excitement, he hadn't seen Jesse this happy in a long time.

Jesse was grasping both of Snow's hands in hers, her face wore the mournful yet hopeful kitten expression she often ruthlessly used against him to talk him into giving her things against his will. ‘Please say you'll keep the baby!’

Wow, his daughter was **merciless**. _He couldn't  do a better job himself._

‘Well it's actually just a foetus at this stage’.

_He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, a foetus could be discarded if that was your thinking. But it was also the correct medical terminology. -Which one was it for Snow?_

‘Please say you'll keep the foetus until it turns into a baby then’.

 _‘ **HEY!** -_ Slow your roll, back up! Enough with the pressure Wells junior’ Cisco yelled, rushing into the room.

 _Oh Joy. Ramon was here,_ -and clearly from his expression he hadn't calmed down one iota since yesterday.

‘It's Caitlin's body so it's her choice and you and your dad can just back the hell off alright!’

_Was it **that** obvious that he wanted Snow to keep the baby?_

_‘Do not speak to my daughter that way Ramon._ This affects Jesse too, she has a right to say how she feels’.

‘I'm not speaking to you dad so don't defend me, particularly when it's so obviously self-serving’.

‘You've been yelling at me for the past 5 minutes but you're not talking to me, which is it?’

Both obviously. Wow, some worlds expert at solving logic problems you are, You can't figure out I can be mad as hell at you and yelling while also not talking to you?!’

_And he wanted to have another kid. Like Jesse wasn't enough to deal with. -Maybe she was right and he wasn't too bright after all._

‘I'm sorry Caitlin, Cisco is right, this is pressure and I'm shameless, this is shameless-shameless, pressure. I just can't help it,  _I'm so happy._  I never thought I'd get to have a sister, I just can't wait to meet her!’

‘Hey what did I just say about the pressure!’ Cisco yelled, -Wait a minute speaking of pressure, specifically the astrophysics kind, I mean he's from earth 2, and Caitlin's from earth 1. I mean can an earth 2 man even have a baby with an earth 1 woman, with the different vibrational frequencies and all the weirdness that can cause,  _I mean how do we know this won't literally tear a hole in the fabric of space and time!_

‘That's a good question Ramon’ he answered sarcastically. ‘The answer is I have no idea, we will just have to wait and see’.

‘Uh uh, no, I don't like that approach, no thank you, I'm going to make something, -build something’.

‘Like what?’ he turned to stare down at the diminutive boy fuming up at him, genuinely curious about what he could possibly be thinking of building that would be of any use in this situation. Eamon faltered under his direct gaze again as he often did, and this time he was sure it was a throw over from the messed up, murderous, and to his recent deductions, clearly sexual relationship Ramon had with Eobard Thawne who'd worn his face and body.

‘W-well, I don't know What I'm going to build yet...  but I'm going to fix something just in case creating a child with two different frequencies causes the planet to implode or something. I'm going to make sure Caitlin’s baby is going to be fine off she decided to have it. I would never let an innocent kid suffer just because it has you as a father’.

‘Thank you Ramon’.

‘You know your monotone makes it impossible for me to tell if you're being sarcastic or not. -Either way, you can just g _et dead Wells!_ -I'm not doing this to help you, -in fact, _I'm not doing anything to help you now or ever again!_  You’re just lucky Caitlin said she'd stop talking to me if I actually built something to disintegrate your body, _but I'm still designing it for when you inevitably screw this up and she asks me to shoot you anyway’_ Ramon sneered.

He watched bemused as Ramon stalked away, as much as his five foot nothing of perpetually prepubescent looking outrage could stalk at any rate.

Well. Clearly, talking wasn't getting any of them anywhere. _Action was needed._ A demonstration would solve the problem of making everyone understand what he and Snow had between them, and hopefully get Snow focused on him rather than everyone else's loud opinions.

His placed his hands on Caitlin's shoulders turning her towards him while ignoring the outraged squawks around him, his hand went to the back of her hair and he drew her into a kiss. Just like always it **_imploded_** between them, her hands went to his face then her arms went around his neck as he held her tight against him unable to get enough of the touch and feel of her as he kissed her and the room disappeared, the worlds disappeared, there was nothing but this moment, **_this moment_** with her in his arms, _where she belonged,_ with him holding her as he was meant to be.

When they came up for air and he dimly became aware of his surroundings once again, he was met with a room full of open-mouthed, wide-eyed, shocked faces.

 _‘_ Wow! Iris exclaimed, ‘Well I'm just going to go ahead and say it, _-that was about as intense as it gets,_ how long have you two been hiding an attraction that strong?!  _-and how have you not exploded this whole time?!’_

‘It's like I've been telling you all along’, Snow was talking to Iris but her eyes were on him as he stared down at her. ‘We've been seeing each other for a while, and from the moment we first kissed, well, you saw it’.

‘We certainly did’ Iris grinned, ‘and no matter how pissed I am at Harry, _and I am’,_ -He could feel her glaring at him, but he'd be damned if he was going to take his eyes off the way Snow's lips were glistening from kissing him to look-. ‘I'm happy for you girl, god knows you deserve something that puts that look on your face after everything you've been through, I do not get how that thing could possibly be him, but hey, the universe is a strange place. Come on everyone let's give them some privacy so they can talk’.

‘That better be all that happens’ Joe snarled.

‘Dad, don't you think it's a little late to be worrying about that, you do realise she's already pregnant, right?’

‘That's no excuse’ Joe murmured as Team flash all filed out of the room, Ramon glaring at him, and Jesse beaming so bright she would not look out of place atop a Christmas tree.

Barry hung back and looked between the two of them. ‘Caitlin, are you sure about this, about _him’._

‘I'm sure that I'm okay to be alone in this giant room, in this giant facility with him right now Barry, as for anything else… we'll see’.

Barry nodded, gave him a loaded look that said _I'm watching you_ and left the room just as Jesse's voice floated down the hall.

‘I don't mind the excessive PDA if it helps convince Caitlin to keep the baby, I just wish he'd given me some warning he was going to have a gross make-out session with his girlfriend, now I feel like I have to go gouge my eyes out’.

‘I think I'll join you’. Cisco grumbled aggrieved. ‘In fact, ima do a public service here and say free eye gouging for everyone courtesy of my workshop. _I'm sure I can build **something** that can mercifully blind us all at the same time’._

‘Sign me up’ Barry murmured warily.

‘Was that display supposed to convince me he didn't take advantage of her?’ Joe huffed indignantly,  _‘because I'm not buying it!’_

‘Dad come on you saw it, they were practically on fire for each other’.

‘I don't care!’ Cisco was yelling his voice and the rest of the teams reverberating further down the hall and fading away. ‘The only thing I want to know is how the hell did Caitlin end up having unholy chemistry with Harrison Wells from _any_ earth on _my_ watch?’ 

He was pretty sure Ramon spoke for the group with that last sentiment as it was finally silent but at least the team had seen a glimpse of what was between them. He could only hope it went some small way to convince them that it _had_ been mutual.

He knew that up until witnessing their kiss, not one of them, including his own daughter, believed what had happened between him and Snow had been anything other than him taking advantage through seduction at best, or him taking advantage through exploitation of someone too emotionally distraught to give proper consent at worse.

He would much prefer his own daughter did not have such a low opinion of him, but things like him covering up his role in the particle accelerator explosion on Earth One, and her knowing he was not above executing people to protect her and also covering that up, tended to have that effect.

Maybe this baby would be a chance to convince her, and Caitlin for that matter, that regardless of his flaws he was a dedicated father, and he would be there for both Caitlin and his new child as he had always been there for Jesse.

Any one other than Caitlin and Jesse who didn't want to accept that could either learn to deal with it or go to hell. _He didn't care which._

‘Well you sure showed them’.

‘It was the quickest way to get them to understand there really is something between us, although, I confess I forgot about that the moment my lips touched yours’.

‘I know the feeling’.

‘Come, let's sit down and talk’. He led her to a chair. ‘Are you okay, do you need anything?’

‘You have been through this before, right?’.

‘Yes, Obviously’.

‘Then you know I'm pregnant, not sick, please don't say you're one of those men that coddles a woman like she's an invalid just because she's having a baby’.

‘I am one of those men, yes’.

‘Oh dear’, Caitlin giggled and he couldn't help smiling back at her, but he was serious again in a moment because he had to know.

‘Does that mean…

‘That I've decided to have the baby? -Yes, why do you think I told everyone?’

‘… I really didn't know, it would seem logical that you would only tell them if you had already decided to keep it, but this is about as big and emotional and in many ways illogical a decision a human being can make. So it was also possible that you told everyone so they could help you decide what to do’.

‘Alright, it was kind of that just a little bit, because God knows I did not learn anything about being a mother from my mom… I guess I just wanted to know if I was going to be okay, that I wouldn't have to go through it alone, -not because they wouldn't support me, I know they would, but having a kid is not compatible with the hours I work here, or half the crazy stuff we do and… I guess that all still applies… but I'll just have to work something out, and who knows, maybe my mom might actually be a better grandmother than she was a mother’.

‘If that's what you want then I hope that's true’. He moved his chair closer to her and took her hand, ‘Snow are you sure you want to do this?’

Snow stared at him, ‘Have I read this wrong… I know you were shocked at first, but earlier, you seemed… do I have this wrong don't you want-

‘-Yes, god,  _ **yes**  I want the baby._ I just don't want you to feel my daughter and I are trying to railroad you into being part of our family if you're not ready for it’.

‘Part of-

‘-I don't just want the baby Snow, _I want you._ I can say this to you now because until you said you were going to have the baby, telling you this would have been unfair, and maybe even seemed disingenuous’. He took her other hand and stared at her. ‘I can imagine this isn't something you want to hear, and I'm not sure what it's worth coming from a man like me but you mean a great deal to me Snow’.

‘What, no, you're just saying that because, you probably think it's something nice, or the right thing to say in this situation’.

‘When do I ever just _say_ anything?’

‘Well… okay, never, you're not one for platitudes’.

‘So believe me when I say I realised how I felt about you long before we slept together. It was when Jay took you, _I was beside myself-_

-driven focused on one thing, getting you back… The only time I've ever felt anything close to that was when a man took Jesse when she was little. I tracked that man down and I killed him, without a second thought, without remorse and I would do it again. When Zoom took Jesse I almost lost my mind, and When Zoom had you it was the same thing, I couldn't _stand the thought of you being frightened or hurt,_ I still can't, and all I could think about was rescuing you and killing him for taking away the two people that mean the most to me’.

‘I understand I'm not who you wanted to do this with, I get it, but there are things I can offer you to make up for that. I've been through this before, and I promise to be up for all the feedings and everything else. I will be there for you through all of it, you won't be alone, this child will have a father, -and if you'll have me, you will have a partner who respects your intellect, is in awe of your beauty inside and out, and who has come to love you a great deal, -oh and who promises to do a better job with story and meal times with his second child than his first’.

Snow smiled her beautiful smile at him and as always it lit up his heart. ‘I think Jesse turned out okay, despite her obvious vegetable and bedtime story based resentments. -But seriously, she's a remarkable young woman, you should be proud’.

‘I am, but I can't take credit. Her being the amazing girl she is has a lot less to do with me than I'd like to admit. She has always been her own person even when she was very small, and she has always seen right through me’.

‘Well she is a genius’.

‘That she is. So, what do you say Snow, do you want to take a chance on raising a new little genius with me?’

‘I don't know, kiss me again, help me make up my mind’.

His heart was doing strange things in his chest as he leaned in to kiss her because it sounded a lot like she was agreeing to having the baby, _and to having him._ Frankly he'd thought he might be able to convince her of the first, given the public announcement, and the fact she hadn't responded negatively to Jesse's none-too-subtle pressure to have the baby, -but he'd never really believed he stood a chance of Snow choosing him as a partner in the long term no matter how explosive it was between them.

Their mouths met and the ensuing implosion damn near wiped his brain clean, which was an impressive feat in its own right given his intellect. He still didn't understand what it was between them, why it was so intense, and uncharacteristically for him, he didn't really _want_ to understand. _What he wanted_ was to have her underneath, or for safety, on top of him _**now** ,_ -and then to have her by his side, on his earth for the rest of their lives. As for everything else, he was perfectly content to leave it as the sexually charged mystery it was.

...Thinking of sex, there was some saying on this earth about doing what brought you to the dance, meaning as he understood it, using your best talents to get on the stage and show what you have to entice people into giving you what you want. So if the “unholy chemistry” between them as Ramon put it brought him to the dance, it meant he had to use the other things he had to entice her further.

Thankfulky, he had plenty to offer Snow. At home on Earth-Two he was extremely wealthy, well respected-

-And had technology and biomedicinal advances on at his disposal that they couldn't even dream of here. On his earth, Snow could do so much more there with her talents than just play nurse to Barry Allen in this technologically backward, meta-human infested, so-called Earth One. All he had to do was convince her to leave everything and come and live with him and raise their baby on his earth.

_He welcomed the challenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So you've reached the end of this fic, (Kudos and Comments welcome and highly appreciated) ;D but why stop there, how about some more good reading right now?_
> 
> _Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing? check out [_**Poison Arrow**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445)
> 
> _Oliver's idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive..._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Yes, Cisco Ramon is cute and adorable, and as far as HR and Harrison are concerned _asking for it!_ They just have different ways of showing him. Check out [_**The Drawbacks of Dating Deviant Dopplegangers**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844%20)
> 
>   
> 
>   
> 
> _So there's a school of thought that says Cisco Ramon basically belongs to Harrison Wells, and that's why he has a connection with every Wells they meet. I am amenable to this! However, I am also nothing if not studious, so I backed up my findings with solid research, which I present to you at the end of the tale as supporting evidence. In short. It's cannon Cisco is indeed the hot little husband of any Wells smart enough to snatch him up and keep him!_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> _So what if a certain Ice Cold man about town just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to an perfectly respectable, ~~illegal shady~~ arms deal and just so happens to find none other than the Scarlet Speedster himself, captured and just left all tied up and helpless… in speedster restraint cuffs... he can't get out of… _
> 
> ;D 
> 
> What will happen to our sweet adorable Barry! :o Will he be saved from Snart?! :O ... ;D Check out[ _ **Captain Cold**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746)
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/category/by-curiobi-fanfic/)
> 
> There's a list of all my fics and in the welcome section, a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊
> 
> 



End file.
